Counterparts
by KawaiiYanderlee
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had been closed for so long. Freddy and the rest were abandoned, isolated, they didn't care about anything. After the returning of the founder, things changed. He reopened the restaurant and gave Freddy and his friends their own counterparts. However, none of them knew that those new animatronics were a wrong choice. Or... were they?
1. Coming Back Around

The day started out good. Sun shining, birds singing, the breeze waving the grass and the tree leaves… Everything was calm, everywhere, on any part of that small city, except for the ruinous restaurant situated there, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

The inside was as desolated as always. The floor was covered with dust, many things were broken, the ceiling was falling apart, but all that was nothing compared to the animatronics that once gave fame to this 'now-so-feared' place: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. They were in a very, very bad state already, now after several years they were even more.

Freddy's arms had large gashes on the space between shoulder and elbow. He also had some markings and slightly notable dents on his body and legs.

Chica's bright yellow color had turned a very dark shade. The words on her bib were blurry, like if they were paint and someone threw water on them. She had lost the little feathers on her head and some fur around the hands and legs.

Bonnie had scrapes all around his body. His left hand was all exposed, and his right eye didn't function anymore. He was half-blind. His red bowtie had turned grey on the center and was partially tattered.

But Foxy had the worst condition of them all. His huge gash in his chest had turned bigger, the fur on one of his ears had come off completely, there were even more scrapes all around his body. And his exposed legs didn't let him run now, they were rusty, overused, they creaked and squeaked in contact with the ground like if they were old, metallic pegs.

Ever since Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed, the animatronics were set on free-roam mode at day again and the manager and all the staff members left, locked the restaurant, and abandoned them. They let them 'live' on their own, take their own decisions, but not for fun or for need, for survival.

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were backstage, submerged on their own thoughts, not talking, not looking at each other. Not that they wanted to anyways. They had lost everything they had, and they also lost their dignity. It's been three years since the pizzeria closed, three years since not a single word had come out of the animatronics. Maybe they lost their voice even, their reasons to talk, to be happy.

All three of them were looking down, at the floor, at the tables, at the now empty shelves that were before filled with replacements. The joyful colors on their eyes faded away and left their isolated expressions filled with sadness and broken hopes.

"Guys…" Chica spoke in a low tone, weakly, after years being hauntingly quiet. Freddy and Bonnie slowly looked up at her, their eyes showed empty feelings. "When… was the last time we talked to each other?"

Chica's sudden question briefly awakened that shine on Freddy's blue eyes. Deep inside, all of them were waiting for a moment to let out that question, but those sad days back then weren't the best.

"I don't know. I lost track of time anyways." Freddy answered sadly, almost whispering, he almost forgot how to talk. Bonnie stayed in silence, thinking, wondering where that question came out from at that moment.

"It's not like we have reasons to care about that, don't you think?" he finally said lowly, his voice slightly cracking. Bonnie lost his knowledge of talking too. Chica gave him a saddened expression, trying not to stare at the rabbit's discolored pupil, and looked back at the floor, closing her eyes. Freddy and Bonnie did the same, not caring about anything. They were forced to stay on that dark room, probably forever. They weren't able to walk anymore; they had been so many years without moving that their limbs didn't respond. It was their choice, however, to stay like that.

And of course, things neither went well for Foxy. He still walked around unlike the others, but he wasn't about to speak, not matter if he had to or not. When the restaurant closed, he made a promise to himself: do not talk anymore, ever, no matter what happens. And he kept it. Foxy was crying deep inside, the other three sharing this emotion, but none of them showed it.

Six months later, something then happened. The door, locked for so long so the animatronics wouldn't try to escape, opened. Foxy noticed this, his snout peeking out the curtains with curiosity, something he was waiting for so long to feel again. The other three didn't know this. They were slowly aging in the gloomy backstage, with the door closed, with no light.

A man entered the desolated building, the white light of a flashlight illuminated the walls for once in a very long time. The person who entered had a flowing auburn hair, glowing eyes full of hope that always shined, a radiant smile on his lips. He wore an old green sweater and long jeans, black untied shoelaces fell over brown boots.

Not a soul was there to greet the first human being that entered the restaurant in so long. A welcoming sight was not present, just a dim and broken room met those highlighting blue eyes. The man sighed, smiled again. There was something special on him. If he could enter, that meant he worked there. He was no other than the founder.

After realizing this new presence, the crimson snout peeking out of the star-patterned curtains immediately went back inside. Foxy was screaming inside, his legs telling him to get out of his lone stage and hug the man. But he couldn't. He was not up to greet him. Not on his state. Not ever.

The man, Leigh, took the first steps inside. His head looked around, his smile slowly disappeared. It was a horrible view, that sight of his beloved restaurant being so glum. He stepped on a fallen wooden stick that broke in half, breaking the silence backstage, making Freddy's ears twitch in a circular movement. His eyes flew open.

"Did… Did you hear that?" he asked, excitedly, looking around. Bonnie looked up, refusal.

"Hear what?" he asked back, a monotone sound on the voice which had been flowing with a party mood long ago.

"I heard something breaking. And steps." Freddy hurriedly answered, eyes widening, ears listening carefully.

"Freddy, we know how you feel, but there's no one out there. It might be Foxy." Chica said, not opening her eyes, monotone voice on her too. Freddy's sudden enthusiasm broke at his partners' words. He sighed, eyes closed. Looked at them sorrowfully.

"I guess you're right." He recognized, fighting against those words but losing irremediably.

In the dining room, Leigh's steps made no alerting sound. Everything was silent, it gave the man some goose bumps. "Hello?" he yelled nervously, stuttering, trembling. He knew the animatronics were still around him, somewhere. Now Freddy was sure of what he heard.

"There's someone here." He said firmly, looking at the closed door.

"Freddy, what are you talking about?" Chica asked, again with that monotone voice. With lots of creaks, lots of efforts, Freddy stood up, wincing. He couldn't remember the last time he was on two feet. With troublesome steps, he moved to the door, secure of himself, fighting against that inner pain his old, rusty limbs gave him carelessly.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie stated more than asked, left eye widening, right eye opening as much as it could.

"Out." Freddy stated, slowly moving his arm towards the door. Carefully, he pulled the knob down. The door squeaked as it opened after being closed for years. Bonnie and Chica admired Freddy's sudden action, and decided to follow him after nodding at each other. With winces, they roughly stood up and walked towards the door.

Leigh noticed those sounds. He looked behind, eyes shining with happiness. He knew they were there. His lips formed a bright smile when his gaze met Freddy's. He ran towards his animatronic friend, stopped after seeing his state.

"Leigh? Is that really… you?" Freddy asked surprised, making Leigh smile even more. He recognized him. They recognized each other. After years without seeing a person, all three animatronic knew who Leigh was.

"Of course it's me, who else could it be?" Leigh replied with a voice full of joy.


	2. Grand Reopening

Freddy and Leigh hugged each other like brothers do. It was one of those very rare times, the animatronics wanted to smile. To express happiness again. But the pass of time had taken a negative effect on them.

"Where have you been all this time?" Freddy whispered sadly, backing away a little as Bonnie and Chica came closer, hobbling from time to time.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you right now." Leigh replied mischievously.

"Surprise… I've been waiting so long to hear that word again." instead of that monotone voice, happy words were the ones Bonnie talked with now, like in the old times. Leigh smiled, turned sad again after seeing what he had done to his friends.

"Guys, I'm so sorry." Leigh said worriedly, recognizing that he shouldn't have abandoned the animatronics just like that, without telling them anything, like they were just _normal _animatronics. Freddy and the others had something special: they could feel and express emotions without being programmed too. And that was what made them unique.

"Oh, don't worry about us." Chica replied, finally cheerfully as she used to, now that the only person they loved was there. Suddenly, a low yelp was heard. Leigh knew that sound by heart. He looked at pirate cove. Sure enough Foxy was out, but not moving, expressing the saddest expression Leigh has ever seen on him. He walked towards the fox and put his hand on his snout.

"I missed you too, Foxy." Leigh told his so broken friend kindly, but he was only answered with a saddened blink. Foxy didn't care about the promise then. He was happy, but that joy wasn't going to last for long. When tried to speak again, horror met those pointy ears.

Foxy couldn't talk anymore.

Only the sound of his broken jaw opening and closing was heard, no words came. Leigh gasped quietly, feeling a burning shame. He was in fact the one whose fault for such tragedy belonged. Leigh missed Foxy's cheerful voice. He wanted to hear him talk again, to hear him sing again. And it was impossible.

"What have I done to you," Leigh muttered, lowering his head. Chica walked next to him.

"It's not really your fault. It's nobody's fault." She said softly, trying to make the man feel better. Foxy nodded to try and tell Leigh everything was fine, that he didn't to care so much, that it could be fixed somehow. Leigh giggled a little before his eyes widened, shined like he just remembered the most important thing in the world.

"You know? I think it's time for you to know what I'm planning to do. Maybe that will make everything better." He suddenly said joyfully. All animatronics awaited for what Leigh had to say expectantly. With no time to lose, Leigh took a deep intake of air.

"I'm reopening the restaurant!" he finally confessed, arms extended, smile brightening and widening even more.

"R- reopening?" Bonnie stuttered, shocked, as Freddy and Chica's eyes widened almost inhumanely. Foxy's jaw almost drops out of surprise.

"Yes, that's it. Big surprise, right?" Leigh confirmed with a little laugh.

"Of course it's a big surprise!" Freddy yelled happily with that blissful tone Leigh truly missed. The founder gave out yet another smile, but that one had a faint evil flavor thrown into it.

"Well, if I'm going to reopen the restaurant, first I'll have to… Well, you know, change it a little, of course." Leigh told the animatronics, erasing the evil expression on that strange smile.

"What would you need to change?" Chica asked, tilting her head a little.

"How about… everything?" Leigh replied, making Chica and Freddy frown. Bonnie and Foxy didn't seem to care that much. They actually knew that things had to change in one way or another.

"Everything? Then… that means everything is going to be new!" Chica yelled gaily as she raised her arms, causing that awkward attempt of a smile form on Freddy and Bonnie's expressions. Leigh giggled lowly as the animatronics started to mumble things to each other. Taking advantage of the distraction, Leigh then grinned evilly again, that time showing it.

After a year of planning and reconstruction, the new restaurant was finally reopened. New staff had been hired and every single thing inside the building was different except for the show stage, but of course it was a little bit more decorated. There were many new rooms. There was the game area, which was a big and very childish place with a carousel as well as some kid rides.

Then there was kid's cove, which was like the new pirate cove. There were pizza decorations in the walls and plastic presents on the ground as adornments. There were also various tables with party hats like the ones that used to be in the dining area.

There was also the main hall, which was just a normal hall with two doors that conducted to the bathrooms. One of the doors conducted to the parts/service room, which was the new backstage. It was still empty.

There were also four party rooms. All of them were identical, just with different decorations and sizes.

And of course there was the new office. It had a large entrance and two vents on both the left and right walls. In front of the red chair there was a desk with some papers and a fan. Unlike the old office, the new one didn't have any doors.

Leigh was taking a look to the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, all clean and improved and better in all ways. The animatronics were also eyeing their new home.

"It's so much bigger." Chica, who was at the game area, pointed out, fascinated of how everything changed so much. Bonnie, walking behind her, nodded. Freddy was looking around the party rooms, also impressed by the increased size. Foxy looked at the entrance to kid's cove.

"You miss your stage, right?" Leigh told him as he walked to his side. Foxy nodded, a bit sad, but he was mostly happy. Leigh laughed elegantly. "Well, don't worry. You'll forget all those things sooner or later somehow."

And with that, Leigh looked for the other animatronics, giggling mischievously but avoiding being heard. Foxy didn't notice the trick on Leigh's words, however. He was truly going to forget the old restaurant more sooner than later.

After having reunited all four animatronics, Leigh decided to explain what he was going to do. He was going to shut them down and wake them up when everything was ready, and so it would be a surprise.

"Is that fine for you?" Leigh concluded as all the animatronics nodded at the same time.

They were shut down in the show stage for a couple of months. They were surely going to have a surprise, but it wouldn't be a good one.


	3. The Other Ones

A whole day passed since Leigh turned on the animatronics again. That was the day where they would discover something that would change their life once again forever.

Freddy was the first to wake up. He felt strange, like something was out of place. He realized they all were in the parts/service room instead of the show stage, fact that made him frown. When Freddy extended his arms after a quite long time without using them, he felt a sharp pain that made him wince.

"What the…" Freddy muttered before being silenced by what he saw: he was in a worse state than before. One thing he quickly noticed is that he was half-blind like Bonnie was. One of his eyes was a sea of pure black with that iconic white pupil while the other one was normal. There were cables sticking out of his body and his fur was more tattered.

Chica and Foxy then woke up, both at the same time. They were also in a worse state than before. Something was out of place on Chica's mouth, though she couldn't get clear what. But she knew there were more teeth on her lower jaw, and even on the upper one. She had some parts of her suit missing as well as cables also sticking out of her body. And her eyes… The eye sockets were much larger than the eyes themselves now.

Foxy had also changed. The fur on his shoulders was completely gone and of course he also had cables and wires sticking out of his body. His lower jaw got in a worse condition and more of his teeth were missing. His rips have enlarged a little and resembled Freddy's ones.

"What happened to us?!" Chica asked nervously as they all looked at each other with fear and confusion.

"I don't know! I wasn't like this when I was shut down!" Freddy replied yelling, completely shocked. "Wait- where's Bonnie?"

As soon as he asked that last question, all three animatronics heard an ear-piercing scream coming from somewhere deep in the dark room. Chica could notice two glowing red eyes on the darkness, and they appeared to be coming closer.

"What. Is. That." She said, not in a questioning manner. As the figure approached, Freddy, Chica and Foxy screamed too when they noticed that the disfigured animatronic was Bonnie panicking.

"What did they do to you?!" Freddy asked exasperatedly when he saw Bonnie's state. His upper face had been gutted while his lower jaw remained, and with more teeth. His left arm was missing entirely, with a mess of wires on its place. Various parts of his suit were also gone, mostly around his legs. The covering on his right hand was gone as well as the covering on his left foot.

"Know I don't!" Bonnie replied, mixing the words out of fear, confusion and panic. His voice didn't sound normal anymore, it sounded strange, more electronic.

"Alright, calm down!" Chica told Bonnie, who was walking in circles. "We have to find out what happened to us." She suggested. Foxy nodded hurriedly, it was clear he really wanted to know what the deal was. Meanwhile, Freddy was looking out the door, and froze at what he saw.

"Guys… I think you have to look at this…" he muttered, astonished. They peeked out the door, and their eyes –except Bonnie's- widened at unison. On the show stage, they saw Leigh talking to a man, and what appeared to be modern versions of themselves.

"Is that what I think it is…?" Chica asked menacingly. Freddy, at a loss of words, nodded, and Bonnie and Foxy kept on staring at the new animatronics that, for them, looked like big and painted dolls.

The new Freddy, named Freddy 2.0, looked weird for the original one. Freddy 2.0 was made of a smooth, hard-looking material rather than cloth. He had a few buttons with one bigger than the other just below his bow tie. His head was a bit flatter and block-shaped, with his muzzle also being slightly flatter with two red, round cheeks, and a blockier nose. Freddy 2.0's mouth and teeth were much more human-like. His bow tie was moved a bit downwards and wasn't covered by his chin, and his hat was tilted downward toward his forehead. Unlike the original Freddy, Freddy 2.0 had a red stripe on his top hat.

The new Bonnie was a 'cuter' and more innocent-looking version of the old one. Bonnie 2.0 was perhaps the most different from the base model compared to the other animatronics. Bonnie 2.0 was colored a bright, shiny blue, with mauve eyelids, and more rounded features. He also sported long lashes, eyebrows, and red cheeks, akin to that of a ventriloquist dummy. He had a much smoother texture than the older animatronics. He also had a red bow tie, freckles, buck teeth and large green eyes. He carried a black guitar.

Then, there was the new Chica, which seemed like an abomination and a joke for the original one. Chica 2.0 had been given a more feminine body as well as appearing to wear a pink garment on her lower body. She also had been given blushed cheeks for her facial design. She had her bib like the original, however the wording read "LET'S PARTY" instead of "LET'S EAT!" She also held a cupcake, but hers was on a plate and looked different than the original Chica's one.

"Did you see _that_?" Chica asked Freddy as they all came back inside the parts/service room.

"Of course I saw that. They replaced us!" Freddy pointed out arrogantly as he crossed his arms.

"And 'we' look like stupid porcelain dolls." Bonnie complained. Foxy finally seemed to notice his counterpart, who was not in the show stage but instead was near the entrance of kid's cove.

Foxy 2.0's color was a bright white with some shades of grey. His nose was reduced in size and he didn't have an eye patch. Like Bonnie's redesign, the new model had the look of a ventriloquist's dummy, having rosy cheeks and what appeared to be lipstick haphazardly dotted on his snout, which was elongated and pink, and his teeth were smaller than the original Foxy's, but he appeared to have more of them. His eyes appeared to be more realistic in design and were maroon in color.

"I can't believe Leigh did this to us…" Chica said sadly, receiving a look of approval from Freddy and Foxy, but not Bonnie, as he couldn't express facial emotions anymore.


	4. The Battle

The man Leigh was talking to left as they both smiled. Leigh turned to the '2.0' animatronics with a proud look. The animatronics looked back at him with those innocent expressions. It looked like Leigh was checking something. And he was, in fact. He was making sure their facial recognition technology worked perfectly.

"Alright, from the beginning. Freddy 2.0, what is my name?" he asked Freddy 2.0.

"Leigh." He answered. Freddy 2.0's voice was much softer than the original Freddy's and sounded livelier. Leigh nodded cheerfully and backed a few short steps away after having checked that the advanced technology worked fine.

"And what are your names?" he asked all animatronics, now making sure that they knew who they were.

"Freddy." Freddy 2.0 said reliantly as he closed his eyes and put his hands behind his back innocently.

"Bonnie." Bonnie 2.0 followed with a wink. His voice sounded like a kid's and was really party-mooded, even more than the original Bonnie's old voice.

"And Chica." Chica 2.0 concluded cheerily. Her voice was identical to the old Chica, the only difference is that it sounded more fluidly.

"Perfect." Leigh said happily, and turned to Foxy 2.0. "Foxy 2.0, can you come here?"

The white fox loyally obeyed and walked next to Leigh.

"Let's see, remember where you're supposed to stay at day?" Leigh asked him as his furry tail with that pink bow on the tip waved from one side to another.

"On kid's cove, of course." Foxy 2.0 replied with what seemed to be a hardly noticeable Russian-like accent, much more different from Foxy's so missed Scottish one.

"Perfect. Well, looks like you're ready. Remember the plan, I'll be leaving now, so I'll let you go around and take a look at the restaurant. At 12:00 AM, you guys will patrol the building. And remember, dismantled animatronics are not friends." Leigh told them, gesturing at the animatronic at the end of the sentence, signaling them to complete it.

"They are the enemy." All four animatronics finished at unison. With a reliant giggle, Leigh turned around and left the restaurant. The old animatronics were watching everything from the parts/service room.

"Did you hear that- Leigh… He- He _betrayed_ us." Freddy said, trembling in anger as his left eye twitched with fury.

"He want us gone…" Chica whispered as she looked down, trying to contain her inner indignation.

"This has gone too far." Bonnie stated. "First our parts, then those imposters, then that… thing of 'dismantled animatronics are not friends.' I don't get it. We were his best friends. We were, right?"

Freddy looked at his faceless partner sadly, and shook his head.

"That's it." Freddy suddenly yelled, catching the other three's attention. "Are we really going to let these painted dummies replace us just like that?"

"No!" Chica and Bonnie replied while Foxy shook his head angrily.

"But what are we going to do about them anyways?" Chica then asked. A smirk was clearly seen on Freddy's face.

"At 12:00 AM we will show these porcelain things what we are capable of." He said menacingly. Chica and Bonnie chuckled and Foxy gave Freddy that deadly expression people feared so much.

12:00 AM arrived quickly. The '2.0' animatronics started to patrol the restaurant without noticing that Freddy and his friends were out, searching for them, ready for a very, very long night. Each old animatronic was observing their respective counterpart.

The faceless Bonnie stared at Bonnie 2.0 from the fearsome darkness of the game area, and decided to have some fun by scaring him a little. He knocked over a small chair, and Bonnie 2.0 reacted immediately. He quickly turned around, only to see a faint shadow in the wall.

"Guys? Is that you…?" he asked to no one in particular before regaining confidence, and kept walking.

Chica was observing her counterpart near the party room 3. Chica 2.0 was clearly bored of walking around. But unlike Bonnie, Chica decided to spy her counterpart's doings without awakening any suspicion. Bonnie was too stubborn to be quiet even when watching someone.

Freddy did the same, just hide and watch attentively what Freddy 2.0 was doing. All the '2.0' animatronic seemed to do the same anyways: they walked around and made sure everything was in order.

Foxy had other ideas. He was discretely observing Foxy 2.0, who was just walking around kid's cove instead of patrolling the building. Foxy, unlike the others who were trying not to be discovered, showed himself in front of the new animatronic, who reacted with an ear twitch.

"What are you doing here?" Foxy 2.0 asked threateningly as Foxy started to snarl. "Oh I see. You are one of those trashed old things, right?" the white fox continued to mock Foxy, whose growl became louder. "Wanna fight? Bring it on."

With no time to think, Foxy rushed towards his so secure counterpart. But Foxy 2.0 appeared to be fast and nimble. With a quick move, he jumped and started to crawl on the ceiling.

"Oh, what? You didn't expect this?" Foxy 2.0 mocked as he continued to slowly walk over the ceiling. Foxy immediately hopped over a table and threw himself over the new animatronic. Both fell hard on the ground, but the damage was for Foxy 2.0. Foxy's sharp hook made a gash on Foxy 2.0's midsection and he got a hard hit on his right arm.

Foxy used his ability to growl to make out a chuckle. Foxy 2.0 shook his head and charged towards his enemy. Foxy did the same and, with a movement too fast for the eyes, bit Foxy 2.0's leg viciously. He screamed in pain, but his efforts made no effect on that angry Foxy. The mess awakened Bonnie 2.0's attention, and he immediately ran towards kid's cove. Bonnie soon followed.

Meanwhile, Foxy let go his counterpart's leg and instead bit his midsection, taking white fur off Foxy 2.0's body. In a change of roles, Foxy 2.0 bit Foxy's remaining ear and threw him to the side. Before things could get worse, the light blue rabbit sneaked in and stopped the fight briefly.

"You get away from him!" he yelled at Foxy. Right then, Freddy 2.0 and Chica 2.0 also arrived there, followed by the old animatronics. The fight stopped. It was 6 AM.

"This didn't end, _other _Freddy." Freddy told his counterpart.

"What is the deal with you?" Chica 2.0 asked angrily as the old animatronics returned to the parts/service room, staring menacingly at the new animatronics. Foxy snarled one last time at his counterpart just to get the same response.

"Are you alright?" Freddy 2.0 asked the damaged fox.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. It could have been worse." Foxy 2.0 said positively as they all went back to their spots.

That was just the beginning of an eternal rivalry between old and new.


	5. Betrayal

Leigh returned without knowing any single thing of what happened that night. He left his brown jacket on a perch in the wall near the entrance door and looked around. Everything and everyone was as he remembered, except for Foxy 2.0. Leigh immediately noticed that he was in the show stage, damaged, with the rest of '2.0' animatronics trying to make him feel better. Leigh rushed towards the white fox and looked at that large gash on his midsection.

"What happened?" Leigh asked worriedly.

"It was the other Foxy." Freddy 2.0 replied with hatred on his words.

"He came out of nowhere and attacked me without a reason." Foxy 2.0 complained as Leigh took a good look of his damaged parts.

"Alright, I can fix this, don't worry." Leigh told the animatronics. Meanwhile, Freddy was observing everything.

"In your dreams, Leigh. In your dreams." He muttered maliciously. With a low chuckle, he went back inside and closed the door without making any single sound.

It was Sunday and the pizzeria was closed. Leigh was in his office doing some tasks and the '2.0' animatronics were just talking to each other. Nothing out of normal.

"And then you came." Foxy 2.0 concluded, as he was explaining what happened the last night with his apparently angry 'partner'.

"So they're aggressive, huh?" Bonnie 2.0 muttered mischievously. "Well then, if they're tough, we have to be tougher!"

"We are tougher. Literally." Chica 2.0 said sarcastically, making both animatronics giggle. Meanwhile, Freddy 2.0 seemed to be thinking, thinking like a mathematic does when trying to get the answer to a complicated operation.

"Hey, are you alright? You didn't say a word since last night." Foxy 2.0 pointed out after noticing that Freddy 2.0 was too quiet. He reacted like someone just awakened him from a peaceful sleep.

"I'm fine, I've just been thinking about those other animatronics." He said lowly and worriedly.

"Okay, something is in your mind. Tell me." Chica 2.0 stated. She was good at solving problems.

"I just think that they are more against us than we are against them. And I think that is something bad, and that if we want to get rid of them we must be more careful."

"That's right. But they seem to be really, reallyaggressive at night, and we shouldn't be careful, we should be _careful_." Bonnie 2.0 forewarned.

"Yeah, and that other Foxy gets madly enraged in a fight." Foxy 2.0 warned, having noticed that Foxy takes his fights really seriously. In fact, if it wasn't for the other animatronics, Foxy 2.0 would have been in a much worse state.

"I've got an idea. Before 12:00 AM, we should make a plan of how to stop the other animatronics instead of just improvising." Chica 2.0 cleverly suggested.

"Hey, that's truly a good idea." Freddy 2.0 said happily. "And I think that we should be planning something by now."

The old animatronics were also making their own plan, but theirs wasn't about how to fight their counterparts. It was about how to get Leigh.

"He comes after 6:00 AM. He leaves before midnight, and the other animatronics will surely notice us if we try something. But we haven't got to perform anymore, so we still have time to get him when he arrives because the others will be shut down." Freddy told the rest.

"And they won't be able to do anything about it." Chica said menacingly as she chuckled.

"But what will we do with Leigh?" Bonnie then asked, somewhat confused.

"We'll get answers. And he better give them to us." Freddy replied with a faint evil tone, grinning.

"But wait." Chica suddenly interrupted as she remembered the most important thing for them. "What about our counterparts in the meantime? You know, they are out to get us at night and we don't actually know how to stop them."

"We'll improvise. Right now I'm more concerned about Leigh."

"I don't think we have to improvise." Bonnie said. "We'll just stay here without doing anything."

"Well that's better than what I was thinking." Chica said mischievously.

"What were you thinking?" Bonnie asked intriguingly.

"Just go all crazy."

Foxy growled in agreement at Chica's idea and looked at Freddy, who shook his head. Foxy lowered his ears in disapproval and looked away with a snort.

12:00 and the second night of a rivalry. But that time things were going to be more arranged. That night, instead of all the '2.0' animatronics moving around, only Bonnie 2.0 went to patrol the building while the other two observed the parts/service room's door attentively.

"Do you think this plan is going to work?" Chica 2.0 asked in a low tone without stopping to look at the metallic door.

"I know what I'm doing. This will work for sure." Freddy 2.0 replied reliantly.

In the meanwhile, Bonnie 2.0 looked around every room over and over again. The old animatronics seemed to be strangely calm, and that made the '2.0' animatronics be insecure. Bonnie 2.0 returned every few minutes at the show stage and then continued to check all the rooms. He was the explorer in Freddy 2.0's plan.

At 4:00 AM, Chica 2.0 patrolled the restaurant along with Bonnie 2.0. The old animatronics still didn't come out, and that was really weird.

"Come on, get out." Freddy 2.0 muttered as he kept on staring at the door.

Two hours passed slowly. 6:00 AM and no signal of the withered animatronics. Bonnie 2.0 and Chica 2.0 returned to the show stage and met with an insecure Freddy 2.0.

"They didn't get out." Chica 2.0 pointed out.

"They must be planning something. We'll better watch out for next night." Bonnie 2.0 said before all three of them powered out and waited for Leigh to turn them on. All but Foxy 2.0. He was the 'free animatronic'.

Leigh returned, whistling cheerfully. He walked over kid's cove.

"I'm back!" he yelled quietly, making Foxy 2.0 walk over to him, waving his tail from one side to the other happily. "I finally can repair this little gash. Be right back." Leigh told the white fox, who waited patiently.

Leigh almost hesitantly entered the parts/service room to get his tools. What surprised him the most was that the old animatronics were nowhere to be found. Leigh frowned, but then thought they could just be hidden in the darkness.

Where they actually were.

As Leigh searched for some tools, white pupils stared at him from behind. The man turned around after a failed attempt to find the appropriate gear, and froze. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were watching him menacingly.

"Oh, h- hey guys… Uh, how are you doing…?" Leigh muttered stammeringly as he, dissimulating, slowly walked towards the door. The animatronics didn't stop their maleficent stare. When Leigh was about to go outside, to the safe main hall, to pretend nothing happened, Foxy got in front of the exit with a malicious snarl.

Leigh slightly jumped back as he lowly gasped.

"Alright." He said firmly. "What do you want now?"

"Answers." Freddy simply said.

"For what?" Leigh replied arrogantly.

"Are you saying that you _don't know_?" Bonnie yelled threateningly. Leigh backed away a little, and pulled away his jacket, revealing a dagger.

"Don't make me use this against you." he menaced, but the animatronics paid no attention to the weapon. Foxy started to growl. When Leigh put his hand on the dagger's hilt, Foxy's growl rose from menacing to dangerously threatening as it became louder. Leigh gasped again and put his hand away from the blade.

Meanwhile, in kid's cove, Foxy 2.0 started to wonder what Leigh was doing. Everything was way too quiet. From there he could still hear the sound of metal proceeding from the necessary tools. The white fox's ears perked up instantaneously when he heard as scream. Leigh was in serious trouble. Foxy 2.0 immediately ran towards the parts/service room. Leigh was running all around, escaping from the animatronics. They were trying to get him. To kill him. To tear him apart.

Then it happened.

Foxy's snarl became mechanical, and it was almost deafening. Leigh could hear a howl along with those fearsome growls. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica stopped. They seemed afraid of Foxy. He was in a redoubtable mood. He was manic. That happened once in 1987, Leigh remembered it as it was yesterday. Foxy's yellow eyes turned red. He had no control over his movements. His head inhumanely and at an incredibly fast speed rotated towards Leigh.

With a mad glare, the fox charged towards him. The rest of animatronics did not make a move. A manic-mooded Foxy was possibly one of the most dangerous things in the world. Leigh, as he was running savagely for his life, tripped on an iron bar in the floor. His eyes watched Foxy as he hopped over a rack some meters in front of him. For first time in so long, Foxy talked.

He threw himself towards Leigh as he yelled an electronic "_Freedom!" _along with an enraged snarl. Before he could reach for the defenseless man, a white figure burst from the nothing and hit Foxy. It was Foxy 2.0. Leigh stared dumbfounded at the scene before him. Foxy 2.0 was in front of him, keeping the manic Foxy away.

Both of them snarled at each other. With no control, Foxy bit mercilessly Foxy 2.0's arm and this made a metallic snap. Foxy let go, letting Leigh see that Foxy 2.0's arm was slightly hanging. The white fox charged forwards and with his hook sliced Foxy on his midsection, leaving a mark as well as a dent. Foxy's eyes looked like they were bloodshot as he lunged towards his counterpart, ripping all the fur off its body and letting his endoskeleton completely exposed. Foxy's pupils became slits fine as a lock. He charged once again towards Foxy 2.0 and bit his midsection as he screamed and tried to get free. There were various creakings before the manic fox let go.

He held up his hook and slashed Foxy 2.0 in the right eye, dislocating it. He again snapped at the white fox's right arm and threw him against a shelf with lots of metal wires on it, which got stuck on Foxy 2.0's body. They bounded his arms and legs and they couldn't be untied. Foxy 2.0 could barely move.


	6. You're Safe

As his breathing quickly started to go faster, Leigh stood up from the cold floor and ran towards the show stage to turn on the '2.0' animatronics so they could hopefully stop the manic Foxy before it was too late. He knew Foxy 2.0 wasn't going to last much longer. Slipping as he did so, Leigh stopped at the show stage and turned on the animatronics, whose eyes fled open. There was no time for explanations. The new bots already knew what was happening.

"Go, go go, _go_!" Leigh yelled as the animatronics rushed towards the parts/service room. As they were going in, thing started to get worse and worse for Foxy 2.0. Foxy had snapped at his neck and it was almost completely dislocated. In a desperate attempt to make his enemy let go, Foxy 2.0 raised his hook as his arm squealed and hit Foxy directly on his snout, making him back away with a furious growl.

Still trapped by the metal wires, Foxy 2.0 tried to defend himself with all his remaining might. Cables sticked out of his head, the leftover fur on his legs, arms and tail was gone completely and sparks came out of his messed body. Foxy raised his ears and heard the sound of the '2.0' animatronics' footsteps. He snarled one last time and charged towards Foxy 2.0 and viciously bit the back of his head.

Leigh hurriedly entered the room followed by the animatronics after hearing a pained scream and a loud sound of something breaking, and gasped loudly at what he saw. Foxy had somehow taken Foxy 2.0 endoskeleton's skull out and this was left floating alongside his head. The '2.0' animatronics had the same reaction as Leigh, but the withered animatronics just grinned and chuckled to themselves in delight. Aimlessly, with basically no control, Foxy 2.0 walked almost crawling away from the apparently victorious Foxy. Freed from the wires, some of them entangled with the exposed endoskeleton, Foxy 2.0 stared for a few seconds at Foxy, before falling limply to the ground.

"No!" Leigh yelled as he got to the white fox's side. Foxy then looked at the new animatronics. Before something else could happen, though, it turned 6:00 AM and Foxy returned to his normal state. His pupils turned round and his eyes became yellow again. In a sudden attack of pure fury, Leigh took out his dagger and tossed it at Foxy. He was however fast enough to dodge it, and this hit the wall.

"You are going to pay for this. You will pay for this. You all will." Freddy 2.0 muttered archly at the old animatronics as he backed away towards the door.

"Of course they will." Leigh said dryly as an expression of anger filled his face. "But not now. We have to help Foxy 2.0. Let's go."

The '2.0' animatronics nodded at unison. Looking with malice at the animatronics, Bonnie 2.0 gently scooped up Foxy 2.0 and they all walked back to kid's cove, receiving a look of hatred from the withered animatronics as they left.

Back at kid's cove, Leigh and the '2.0' animatronics awaited to see any signals of life from Foxy 2.0.

No response.

Leigh was sitting on a chair, his head down. He was worried, and so were the animatronics.

"This is all my fault…" Leigh whispered, making Chica 2.0 face him.

"Don't say that. It's not your fault." She said warmly, but her words grew useless as she spoke. Leigh was completely sure the fault belonged to him.

"This is it. They have gone too far. Way too far." Freddy 2.0 stated.

"I'm going to dismantle them, then mount them again, and dismantle them again!" Bonnie 2.0 yelled as his pupils dilated, but immediately calmed down with a frustrated and angered sigh.

"Easy there, bud." Leigh said calmly as he fondled the blue rabbit's cold arm. "You guys will be able to do whatever you like with those things, but now we have to do something about Foxy 2.0."

There was still no response from the mangled fox.

Leigh sighed quietly and looked down again as he slightly shook his head. The '2.0' animatronics looked at him sorrowfully and lowered their heads too. Suddenly, they all heard a low and pained groan. Leigh looked at Foxy 2.0, who had just opened his eyes. The man gasped happily as he got closer to the animatronic.

"Wh- what… Happened-d…?" Foxy 2.0 spoke as his ears met a heavily damaged and glitched voice that could be barely heard.

"That doesn't matter. The only thing that matter is that you're still with us." Leigh said full of happiness as he gently placed his hand on the fox's pink snout. He tried to move, but was unable to.

"W- w- why can't… I-I move-e…?" he asked with afraid surprise.

"I expected this." Freddy 2.0 then said. "You're too damaged to move."

Foxy 2.0's ears lowered. He had just realized the state in what he was.

"So… w- what n- n- now?"

"I don't know. You all still have many nights to go through…" Leigh said sadly. Chica 2.0's eyes lighted up.

"We can help you." she said cheerfully. "If you want to go around, just call us and we will be there." She finished with a wink, making some kind of attempt of a smile on Foxy 2.0's expression.

"T- thank-k you…" he said, before slowly lowering his head.

"It will all be okay." Bonnie 2.0 promised him. "No one will ever hurt you again."

"No one." Freddy 2.0 repeated.


	7. Don't Hate Me

The restaurant was finally opened to the public. 8:00 PM. At 12:00 PM a mass of happy people will enter through the entrance door. It was the '2.0' animatronics' first day of performing, too.

"Alright, in just some hours a huge amount of kids will enter through that door." Leigh told the bots as he pointed at the door. "Don't be nervous. Just be yourselves."

"But I _am _nervous!" Bonnie 2.0 said as his cheeks got redder and shined.

"We can do that?" Freddy 2.0 wondered, making Leigh smile and giggle.

"Only when you're nervous or overly happy." He replied as he jumped on the stage, next to Bonnie 2.0. "Don't worry guys, you will do it fine. After all, you're made to bring a smile to the children's faces."

The '2.0' animatronics smiled, and theirs was much more realistic than the old animatronics'. As Leigh was talking, Freddy was watching everything as he usually did. But something Leigh said broke his heart even more.

"And I have a surprise for you." Leigh told the excited bots. "You will be able to walk around!"

Freddy's eyes opened wide as he accidentally scratched the wall his hand was resting into, and immediately went back inside.

"No you didn't." He whispered, and walked with his partners. Chica was idly looking at the ceiling, Bonnie was walking in circles again and Foxy seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"You _had _to hear that." He told them. Chica slowly looked at Freddy with a confused expression.

"Hear what?" she asked.

"They're going to let those porcelain-faces walk around like _we _used to!"

Foxy immediately looked at him, Bonnie stopped abruptly and Chica's eyes widened inhumanely.

"What…?" is everything Bonnie managed to say.

"Remember how long has it been since we couldn't walk around?" Freddy asked sadly.

"And now those can? This is a living nightmare!" Chica yelled, deeply hurt by Freddy's discovery.

"I never forget." Bonnie said all of a sudden. "I can tell you that the kids not loved us, the following. I highly doubt our ridiculous replacements can truly make the kids smile like we made them. In fact, I think only the little girls will like them." He pointed out with a sarcastic tone on his last sentence.

"Bonnie, you always know what to say." Chica said softly and lively.

"_But," _Freddy said. "We won't be able to see them doing anything. Kids will be all around, and they can't see us. So we will stay here, understood?" he ordered more than airily said, as the other animatronics nodded. All but Foxy, who still seemed to be submerged on whatever he was thinking about.

"You guys think of something to do." Leigh concluded as he walked towards kid's cove. "I'll be right back."

"Alright, you heard him." Freddy 2.0 said cheerily. "Each one of us should do something different. Do you have any ideas?"

"I can be the funny one!" Bonnie 2.0, as joyful as he was, yelled happily.

"Very well then." The bear agreed. "What about you?" he asked as he turned to Chica 2.0.

"I can be the cheerleader!" she proclaimed as she raised her arms playfully. Freddy 2.0 nodded.

Leigh meanwhile entered kid's cove. Foxy 2.0 was completely joyless. His eyes expressed desperate sadness.

"Hey buddy," Leigh said quietly. "How are you doing?" he then asked worriedly as he crouched. Foxy 2.0 did not reply immediately. He struggled to put himself in a firmer position and faced Leigh. He could see that the left eye was almost completely closed and the right one had lost that colorful bright.

"I do- don't… eve-e n know…" is all the fox said.

"Listen… I'm really sorry for-"

"No…" Foxy 2.0 cut off Leigh. "D- don't be… sor- ry. Th- this is my-y fault… I- I was… a f-f-fool."

"Don't say that!" Leigh replied with concern. "This is _my _fault. I'm the fool for entering that cursed room. I'm the fool for letting that other Foxy do this to you. I'm the fool for… _For building those things in first place._" He said more to himself, the last phrase sounding like a growl.

"You can hate me for this. I won't blame you." Leigh finally said, lowering his tone.

"…I w-w-will never… Hate… Y- you." Foxy 2.0 said after a rather long pause, brightening Leigh's blue eyes.

"Thanks bud. You are amazing." The man told Foxy 2.0 kind-heartedly as he fondled the fox's snout, receiving a smile from the animatronic. He stood up and walked towards the entrance, but he faced one last time Foxy 2.0, who signaled with his head towards the show stage. Leigh smiled warmly and walked towards the rest of '2.0' animatronics.

"Well, do you guys have any kind of plan for today?" he asked them as he walked to their side.

"Sure we do." Chica 2.0 said cheerfully, something she was really good at.

"I'm glad to hear that." Leigh said. "People will arrive soon. I'll be in my office meanwhile."

The animatronics smiled.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, sorry for this chapter being so short. I have things to do right now. **

**Well, I have to tell you that I'm really happy. I just checked the reviews and I realized that I had 23 all of a sudden! All your comments are really making me smile. I'm glad that you all like this story so far. I'm also happy because it's been quite a long while since I don't write any story, and this one seems to be liked by a lot of wonderful people. **

**It's just that. Thank you all for your feedback!**


	8. The Kids

It was 11:30 PM and almost time to open. The '2.0' animatronics - except Foxy 2.0 - were nervously walking around, mumbling things. Freddy stopped his aimless wandering and walked towards his spot in the show stage.

"I can't believe you're so nervous." He pointed out between a little giggle, making Chica 2.0 and Bonnie 2.0 look at him.

"_He_'s the nervous one." Chica 2.0 said as she pointed at Bonnie 2.0. "I'm completely calm."

"Oh sure, that's why your cheeks are so red." Freddy 2.0 replied after having in mind that their rosy cheeks light up when they are nervous or way too happy. Chica 2.0 just sighed, but not in an annoyed way.

"We have to be calm. We are made to entertain children after all." Freddy 2.0 animated his friends. And it seemed to work. The glowing red color on their cheeks faded away. Not completely, but it was anyways gone.

"Just think of all the happy faces on the kids." Chica 2.0 said wonderingly.

"That is sure to make me happy too." Bonnie 2.0 joyfully joined the anti-nerves conversation. Freddy 2.0 closed his eyes and smiled as he slightly tilted his head.

"So what are we going to do now that we have visit?" Chica meanwhile asked Freddy at their dark room.

"Just what we've been doing these past days. It's not like this is going to be so different." He dryly replied.

"Freddy…" Bonnie muttered lowly as Freddy slowly rotated his head towards him. "What about tonight?"

"Yeah, who is the next one getting hurt?" Chica asked back with an evil tone.

"Whoever you want." Was all Freddy said. It seemed that both he and Foxy were lost in thought. Chica and Bonnie faced each other, mentally thinking a strategy for their next night of chaos.

After half an hour preparing, the '2.0' animatronics were ready to show their talent. They were on their respective spots and Leigh was walking around the entrance.

"We are open." He gaily announced.

It only took for the restaurant a couple of hours to be half full. Leigh of course didn't expect a really high amount of people. The '2.0' had already started to sing, and Leigh smiled every time he saw the children laugh happily. The new bots formed a wonderful group. Their coordination was perfect. Their jokes were funny for everyone. Their movements were fluid. For Leigh it was a dream becoming true.

After performing, the '2.0' animatronics started to walk around. They felt happy. The kids hugged them once in a while. Freddy 2.0 told jokes to some children. Bonnie 2.0 played with others. Chica 2.0 showed them her cupcake, which was 'alive' like the old Chica's one.

But not everything was a dreamland there. Four kids, about the age of between 10 and 11, were walking around. They were those kind of children who didn't care about the others and laughed with anything they found funny, which was actually people getting hurt or things breaking. They saw the entrance to kid's cove, and one of the kids with long blond hair and mocking green eyes signaled the other three to enter.

"Whoa look at that thing." Andrew, a kid with short, black hair and brown eyes wearing a red and yellow striped shirt pointed out when he saw Foxy 2.0 in the corner. He had been shut down during the day at his own will. He knew any abrupt movement could be a high danger for him.

"Hey, I dare you to take out one of its eyes and place it on the other head!" the blond kid, Corey, told the younger one, Dustin, a kid with dark brown hair, blue eyes and a green, apparently warm jacket.

"I'm not sure…" he said lowly as he looked at the ground.

"Oh, he's scared, he's scared, he's scared!" Andrew said in a mocking singsong way.

"I'm not scared!" the young child said firmly. "You will see!"

He walked inside the room and stopped a few feet away from the mangled fox. Dustin wasn't the one who liked to do bad things, but he was forced to. When his friends dared him to do something and he didn't do it, they kept on teasing him for weeks.

Hesitantly, he took out Foxy 2.0's dislocated left eye and, with much more ease than what he had thought, placed it on the endoskeleton head. Inwardly saddened, Dustin turned towards his friends.

"See? I did it!" he stated triumphantly.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting you to do it." Corey said sarcastically as Dustin walked over to him and the other two.

"What happened to this thing anyways?" the fourth kid, Erik, asked. Erik was short and had a flowing hair colored with a mixture between yellow and light brown. His eyes were as blue as Dustin's.

"Who cares!" Corey shouted as he walked away with Andrew following him. Erik and Dustin looked at each other. Shrugged at the same time. They then followed their bossy friends.

After a whole day of performing, talking, walking and meeting new people, the '2.0' animatronics' 'shift' ended. It was almost night time. With a yawn, Bonnie 2.0 sat in front of the show stage.

"I'm _so _tired!" he complained wearily.

"Me too…" Chica 2.0 agreed as she sat in one of the stairs that led to the stage.

"But it was worth it. I've never felt happier in my life." Freddy 2.0 then said.


	9. BB

Leigh walked over to the tired animatronics. He had that smile, that kind of smile when he had got good news. And Freddy 2.0 knew it.

"Hey guys, I just had an idea." Leigh said, making the animatronics look at him expectantly. "I was thinking that calling you all '2.0' might get a little weird with the time. So, I was thinking of giving you new names."

Freddy 2.0's eyes brightened.

"Really?" he asked happily as he came closer to Leigh.

"But… What kind of new name were you thinking about?" Chica 2.0 asked as she slightly tilted her head. Bonnie 2.0 nodded in agreement and crossed his arms.

"What about… 'Toy'?" Leigh suggested. "I had that idea for quite a long time."

"That sounds really cute!" Bonnie 2.0, about to be officially named Toy Bonnie, said happily.

"Well, I have to agree with that. It's cute." Freddy 2.0, also about to be named Toy Freddy, accorded.

"Well, that's it then." Leigh concluded, but his smile didn't disappear. He had more things to tell.

"Is there anything else?" Toy Chica then asked, noticing Leigh's expression.

"Yes." Was all he said as he mischievously turned around. He went towards the game area and signaled the animatronics to wait. Just some seconds later, he came back with…

…a new animatronic.

The newcomer was a small, human-like animatronic with peach-colored skin as well as large blue eyes, a red triangular nose and red-brown hair. He had a permanent-looking toothy grin. He wore a red and blue vertical striped shirt, with two buttons down the middle. The beanie he wore on his head also had the same pattern of red and blue vertical stripes. He also wore blue pants and brown shoes. His cheeks were rosy as well.

"Guys, I present you Balloon Boy, or just BB." Leigh introduced the new animatronic, and the rest of toy animatronics made out a bright smile.

"Hi." BB said cheerily. His voice was really childish and rhythmic, and could make any kid smile by just hearing it.

"The only problem, though, is that for now he cannot say much more than 'hi' or 'hello'. And also giggle." Leigh pointed out, scratching the back of his head.

"That's not a problem at all!" Toy Freddy said gaily as he closed his eyes. BB brightened his smile.

"Hey, we should get Foxy 2.0, or Toy Foxy, to meet BB." Toy Bonnie suggested.

"Oh yeah!" Leigh yelled as he remembered his mangled friend. "Let's go. Come one BB."

As soon as he heard his nickname, BB followed Leigh and the other animatronics to kid's cove. Toy Foxy was awake, looking at the ceiling.

"Hey," Leigh whispered, making the contorted animatronic slowly look at him. "We've got a new friend."

Toy Foxy's ears rose up. BB peeked out from the corner of the room, and waved his circular hand at him. Toy Foxy smiled, but didn't repeat the gesture. He couldn't. It was too late when he noticed that his joints weren't moving properly anymore.

"We also have new names!" Toy Chica pointed out, causing Toy Foxy to look at her.

"W- w-hat kind… of ne- new name- es…?" the white fox asked.

"We just call ourselves 'toy' now." Toy Bonnie replied.

"Ni- ce n- name- s, Lei- igh." Toy Foxy said. "But… I ov- overheard… The st- st- staff cal- ling me… Th- the mangle…"

"They did?" Leigh asked, surprised, but seemingly annoyed. "Oh, I'm gonna tell them-"

"Not n- necessary- y." Toy Foxy, or Mangle as he had decided to call himself from then on, cut off. "I lik- like that… n- name."

"Oh, well. It's your choice. Sure, we'll call you Mangle." Leigh acknowledged with a forced smile. He wasn't perfectly fine with that new name, but it was Mangle's choice.

"And w- what's… the n- new one's nam- me?"

"Balloon Boy, or just BB. Whatever you want." Toy Bonnie replied with a little wink. Mangle smiled yet again.

"Wel- l, nic- nice to… mee-t you, BB."

BB only closed his eyes, put his arms behind his back, and giggled.

"Well, we should be planning something for tonight." Toy Freddy said, changing the talking theme.

"D- do it… without me- e." Mangle refused. "I ha- have thing- gs… to thi- think ab- abo- about."

"Alright then." Toy Chica said as they all walked out. Leigh directed one last smile at Mangle, and followed the animatronics.

* * *

**I know, I know, this chapter is soooo short. I just wanted to do something new as FNaF 2 came out already! I was really happy. So well, there you go, one of the new animatronics. **


	10. The Golden Secret

As the toy animatronics were talking, Bonnie was spying them. Freddy seemed to be still lost in thought, so he wasn't the one observing them.

"So you have a new friend, don't you?" the faceless animatronic muttered, only loud enough for him to hear. He chuckled and went back inside the dark room.

"Anything new?" Freddy asked without looking at Bonnie as he entered.

"A new animatronic. I don't think it can do any harm anyways, by the looks of it." Bonnie replied. "His name is BB."

Foxy made out a growl-chuckle when he heard that name.

"Well, we should greet him, don't you think?" Freddy said darkly, making Bonnie and Foxy look at each other, grinning.

"Wait, where is Chica?" Bonnie suddenly asked, noticing that his friend wasn't on her spot.

"Right here!" a familiar voice yelled from the darkness. Chica came out, rising her arms up and down. They were making various loud creaks and squeals

"Is everything alright with your arms?" Freddy asked with a frown.

"Not really." Chica replied as she continued to move her arms on every direction, but apparently having difficulties on it. "You know I don't like moving, at all. I think my servos are locking up."

"Well, then you'll have to move around a bit more, don't you think?" Bonnie suggested with sarcasm. Chica gave him one of those sadistic looks and shook her head.

Meanwhile, in the show stage, the toy animatronics were trying to find out how to communicate with BB, as his vocabulary literally consisted of only two words.

"Now, really, how are we going to know what he's saying?" Toy Bonnie asked, after a while talking about a plan for the next night.

"Maybe… He can just use gestures." Toy Chica suggested, cleverly as always.

"I'll never get tired of saying this. You're a genius." Toy Freddy said with surprise. "Do you think you can do that?" he then asked BB, who seemed to be thinking. After a few seconds, he nodded.

"Well, so what can you do?" Toy Bonnie asked the animatronic kid. BB looked around, and signaled at a small air vent in the ceiling. It was smaller than the vents that led to the office. BB then made a gesture of something that looked like swimming, and after than pointed at himself happily.

"Are you saying… that you can crawl through small places easily?" Toy Chica guessed. BB nodded. It was in fact a clever idea. The small animatronic could go through places the rest of animatronics couldn't. Toy Freddy, meanwhile, looked down.

"That's helpful, you know?" Toy Bonnie told him. "It would be some kind of surprise attack!"

"Yeah, sure."

It was a peaceful evening. Leigh was making sure everything was in order with Toy Freddy to protect him. He checked all the rooms repeatedly. He inspected the party room 3, when both he and Toy Freddy heard a low groan-like noise.

"What the…?" Leigh muttered, and looked at a closed door in the far end of the room. He looked at Toy Freddy, who nodded. Both of them slowly approached the door. Leigh opened it, and saw something there. It was a dusty yellow Freddy suit sitting in the corner of an incredibly dark room. Its eyes were closed, it held a micro in one paw and one of its ears was missing, with a couple of cables sticking out. It was a secretly hidden animatronic, always beloved by the original models.

Golden Freddy.

"What is this?" Toy Freddy asked as Leigh approached the apparently lifeless costume. Or lifeless until its eyes flew open, making Leigh gasp and jump back. Toy Freddy got to his side defensively. Golden Freddy's tilted head slowly looked at the two intruders.

"Who… are… you?" he asked. Just like the rest of old animatronics, he was abandoned too, but what Leigh didn't know was how he got there. He created the old animatronics, but he never saw Golden Freddy, and the animatronics never told him anything.

"I- I'm Leigh." The man stuttered.

"Why… are… you… here?"

"I was just… inspecting. Where did you come from?" Leigh replied nervously.

"I've… been… here… the whole… time. No one… cares… about me… anymore."

"Maybe I do." Leigh smiled. An idea just crossed his mind, making Toy Freddy look at him expectantly.

"Wait… Do you mean he's going to join us?" Toy Freddy asked with surprise. Leigh simply nodded.

"You… mean it?" Golden Freddy asked, making an attempt of a smile. Leigh nodded yet again.

* * *

**'I really have to thank Randalisawesome5342 for the ideas he gave me.' - Every time you read this will mean I used one of his awesome ideas!**


	11. The Beggining Of A Dangerous Night

Leigh walked with Toy Freddy and Golden Freddy towards the show stage. Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie were gone, probably taking a look at the building.

"Leigh, you can't make an animatronic you _just found _join us, just like that!" Toy Freddy protested.

"Of course I can!" Leigh argued back with his arms extended.

"But… What will… I… Do?" Golden Freddy asked. "I'll just… Scare off… Everyone…"

"See? Heard it? Let's just forget this!" Toy Freddy yelled. He wasn't happy with the idea of having an old animatronic with them.

"Calm yourself down!" Leigh replied, waving his hand at Toy Freddy. He then turned towards Golden Freddy. "Just don't listen to him. He's very stubborn sometimes."

"Hey! I'm here!" Toy Freddy complained. Leigh hushed him, making him roll his eyes.

"Tomorrow I'll tell you more things about all this. For now you need t stay somewhere hidden."

Golden Freddy slowly nodded. Leigh smiled at him, and Toy Freddy rolled his eyes yet again. He couldn't understand. He couldn't understand why Leigh was nice to that old 'animatronic'. Or why he didn't just lock him in the Parts/Service room.

"I think you can stay on that room I found you in, but with company this time." Leigh suggested.

"Oh no, not me!" Toy Freddy, yet again, complained.

"No, of course it's not going to be you. It will be BB."

Golden Freddy tilted his head at the same time Toy Freddy's eyes widened.

"You can't just-"

"BB!" Leigh yelled, cutting off Toy Freddy. BB immediately went with them.

"I need a favor. Will you stay with him?" Leigh asked, pointing at Golden Freddy. BB seemed to be thinking, and then nodded. Leigh smiled at him too. "Thank you."

Nighttime, once more. Toy Freddy didn't tell anything about Golden Freddy to his partners.

The toy animatronics decided to stay in the show stage for a while. Mangle was too busy thinking about everything that had happened to him. And BB was with Golden Freddy. Chica meanwhile peeked out the metallic door. She decided to be the first one to go out that night. With eyes narrowed, she observed the show stage and waited for any opportunity to go out without being noticed. The toy animatronics seemed to be talking quietly to each other, and weren't paying attention to the Parts/Service room. Chica grinned as she could, and without making any noise – or trying not to – she went directly to party room 3.

"Wait… What now?" Chica muttered to herself, being aware that she didn't really make out a plan or a strategy for her wandering. She wanted to go to the game area, but she would be discovered as the toy animatronics would easily spot her; to get there she had to go through the main hall and go in front of the show stage.

More activity was present around the Parts/Service room. Both Bonnie and Freddy were looking out. Unlike Chica, who actually was a little too excited to go out, they had a plan. Bonnie had to make some noise around the main hall to alert the toy animatronics. Freddy would meanwhile hide in the darkness and get to the game area once the coast was clear. The two animatronic glanced at each other and nodded.

Bonnie slowly went out and stood, unmoving, in the darkness. There was a chance that the toy animatronics could see his red eyes glowing in the corridor, but Bonnie was not afraid of that; after all, he had to attract them. He saw an iron bar lying on the ground, and picked it up. Like it was a boomerang, Bonnie threw it and it hit a wall, making a sharp and echoing noise boom all around.

Toy Bonnie's ears rose up immediately, and started buzzing and vibrating. Toy Chica and Toy Freddy looked over where the blue bunny was watching. Bonnie willfully stood there, looked over the toy animatronics, and gave them a mocking wave with his remaining, uncovered hand.

"Oh, what? Didn't expect to see me so early?" Bonnie scoffed, and made out a brief chuckle afterwards. Like everything was alright, he walked past the show stage peacefully, and stopped. Looked back at the toy animatronics. He was near a small zone called prize corner, which had a long table and various balloons as decorations. It was still being built.

Bonnie suddenly grabbed another iron bar on the table and threw it at his counterpart. Toy Bonnie's eyes reflexively dilated. In less than a second he hopped to the side and the bar hit the wall, again making that loud noise.

"Get him!" Toy Freddy yelled angrily. The other two immediately ran towards the careless and secure Bonnie, who kept on standing there. When Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica were near him, he walked to the side and the two animatronics hit the table. Toy Freddy was the last one to charge, but Bonnie dodged him, and he hit a wall.

"You're so pathetic." Bonnie mocked as he walked towards the main hall. Freddy was hidden in the darkness. The plan was succeeding.

"Come on!" Toy Freddy ordered the other two. With a demonic giggle, Bonnie directed towards the party rooms, and the toy animatronics followed. Freddy, after his enemies have left, walked freely towards the game area. Bonnie ran past party room 3, and soon did the toy animatronics, catching Chica's attention. She looked out the room, but the animatronics were nowhere to be found. They were around the other party rooms.

Freddy walked past the show stage and the small area of the prize corner, and got to the center of the game area. But not without being spotted by Mangle. He was on a 'sitting' position, looking menacingly at the withered animatronic. Freddy was looking over for the newcomer, BB, but he wasn't there.

"This can't be!" Freddy yelled, stomping his foot against the floor. His entire plan was only to 'greet' the new animatronic, but now he was out of sight. After Chica had left the party room 3, BB found a perfect moment to look out. He signaled at Golden Freddy to stay there, and ran towards the game area. He watched the bear trying to find him, but failing at it. BB looked at a white sign that had written 'Balloons!" on a table.

BB narrowed his eyes, and like Bonnie did with the iron bar, he threw the sign like a boomerang. It hit Freddy in the back of his head, making him wince, and immediately looked behind.

"You…" he muttered darkly. As he was watching everything, Mangle felt a strange urge to protect BB. He had to find a way to move. But it was impossible. If he tried to crawl his 'body' could be highly damaged, even more than it already was. Mangle looked all around, and lifted up a hand.

That was enough to make him notice what he was capable of.

His hand made a sticking noise when it left the floor. Mangle looked down, put his hand on the floor, and lifted it up. Same noise. His hand could be sticked to anything hard or metallic, and that gave him an idea of how to move.


	12. Great Trouble

Mangle's hand sticked on the wall when he touched it. What he was thinking was going to succeed one way or another. Mangle looked up at the ceiling, crouched a little as he could, and boosted up, that way clinging up the wall. He looked at the floor, nodded, and continued his way up until he was hanging upside-down from the ceiling. Mangle had a brief feeling of vertigo, but forgot about it quickly.

He made his way via the ceiling towards the game area, where BB was running like crazy with Freddy chasing him all over. Even if he was made of a hard material, BB was still incredibly fast. Mangle looked everything, and followed Freddy without alerting him.

After hearing all the mess made by Bonnie, Chica, the toy animatronics, BB and Freddy, Foxy peeked out the Parts/Service room. Nobody was there, so he came out completely and looked to left and right. Suddenly, Bonnie and Chica ran past him, making him stumble back. The toy animatronic soon followed, but none of them paid attention to the fox.

With a growl, Foxy ran after them. They all went past the game area, but the three animatronics there neither paid attention. Foxy then abruptly stopped and turned around. It wasn't Freddy chasing BB what caught his attention, but Mangle about to lunge at the bear. He looked at Mangle preparing himself to attack and Freddy right on his way. Foxy snarled and rushed towards Freddy, crouched, and jumped right when Mangle lashed out, knocking him onto the floor.

Freddy looked behind. Both Foxy and Mangle were trying to protect their friends, but their protection ended up on yet another battle. A battle Mangle didn't want to know anything about. Arms and legs trembling, the contorted animatronic got up and shook his head, then backed away. Freddy nodded at Foxy, and looked again at BB, who had picked back the white sign and was ready to throw it again.

Freddy managed a grin when BB threw the sign. He dodged it easily, making the animatronic child gasp. Freddy chuckled, and restarted his chase. BB couldn't help but scream atop of his lungs and run crazily all throughout the restaurant. By the other way, things weren't exactly going well for Bonnie and Chica. Toy Bonnie was clutching to Bonnie's back and grunting unintelligible things meanwhile Chica was being chased by Toy Freddy and her counterpart.

"Get off me!" Bonnie angrily grunted as he violently spun around, that way getting rid of his enemy. Toy Bonnie was thrown back, but didn't fall.

"You will never win, you hear me? None of you will!" the blue bunny yelled.

"You will swallow those words, porcelain-face!" Bonnie yelled back.

"At least I _have _a face!"

That was it. Bonnie was out of control after that. His red eyes glowed with unleashed fury. Toy Bonnie then regretted his words. He messed everything up. He screamed when Bonnie ran towards him, and quickly got away.

"Where are you going? Don't leave me!" Chica yelled from the distance, but it was to no avail. She carelessly looked over the two toy animatronics that were after her. She then made out a nervous smile. Chica wasn't secure now that Bonnie left. Dissimulating, she walked to the side and turned around. When she turned to the toy animatronics, she had an iron bar - which seemed to be all over – and threw it, directed at Toy Chica. But it missed completely, as the bar hit a wall about two meters away from Toy Chica, who looked back at Chica and chuckled mockingly. She had completely forgotten how bad her aiming was.

Chica tried to smile again, tilted her head, turned around, and ran away.

"Oh no, you don't!" Toy Freddy muttered, and went after Chica, followed by Toy Chica, who had just picked up the iron bar.

Meanwhile, in the game area, Mangle was trying to go and help BB, but Foxy was in front of him, growling menacingly. He hadn't got enough. He will never have enough. But even knowing the risks it would take, Mangle was decided to face off Foxy for the third time. He just wanted to protect BB, because throwing things was not going to stop Freddy.

Both Foxy and Mangle lunged at each other. Foxy bit Mangle's arm, but he bit Foxy's shoulder. Both of them trying to contain their pain, both of them were discharging their hatred on each other using the force of their jaws. At the same time, they let go. Mangle's arm made out sparks, but he managed to rip off the fur on Foxy's shoulders. They looked at each other menacingly. Mangle knew he couldn't win.

He looked up at the ceiling, and immediately knew that was his only chance of escaping. Foxy lunged again, his loud snarl sounding like a roar. Mangle used his arms as forelegs and hopped over table, for then cling up the ceiling and be completely out of Foxy's reach. Foxy jumped and snapped his jaws in the air, but the ceiling was too high for him.

Mangle kept on looking at the fox until he menacingly left. Right when he heard BB's high pitched scream again, he tried to find where he was. And that was not really far away. Mangle saw a multiple chase; Freddy chasing BB, Bonnie chasing Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica and Toy Freddy chasing Chica, all of them focusing only on their pursued enemies. Mangle hopped down the ceiling and BB ran next to him. Mangle made out an electronic snarl that made Freddy stop. Bonnie and Chica then walked next to him, soon followed by Foxy. The toy animatronics walked next to Mangle and BB.

They stared at each other, talking with their expressions. From the hidden area at party room 3, Golden Freddy was aware of everything. He wasn't going to afford the animatronics' pointless battle. He went out, made his way towards game area, and got in front of the two groups before they could attack again. Out of all the toy animatronics, only Toy Freddy and BB were surprised. However, all the old animatronics were shocked.

"Goldie…?" all of them muttered at the same time.


	13. Truth

Freddy's mind, as well as his partner's, was trying to figure out what was happening. None of the old animatronics could believe Golden Freddy was there, as he once disappeared and was assumed he would never return.

"C- could it be…? After all these years… How is this possible?" Freddy muttered in an incredibly low tone.

"I've… Been here… The whole… Time. I know… Everything… That's happening… Right now." Golden Freddy replied.

"Why didn't you just tell us you were here?" Bonnie asked sadly, his irises full of fury dimming to their normal bright.

"Don't… Deny it. You know… I caused… Too… Many trouble. I believed… You'd be safer… If I… Just… Left."

"What are we talking about?" Toy Bonnie then cut off.

"Yeah, who on earth are you?" Toy Chica asked, crossing her arms.

Toy Freddy and BB nervously looked away, dissimulating. Mangle noticed their nervousness, and immediately assumed they knew something about Golden Freddy.

"W- what… ar-e you hi-d- ding?" he asked with curiosity. Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie looked at them with that same expression.

"Well, I…" Toy Freddy started. He then took a deep breath. "Leigh found Golden Freddy on a 'secret' are on party room 3. He wants him to join us."

The old animatronics gasped at unison.

"_What_?"Freddy bellowed. "You were going to join _them_?"

"I wasn't… Going… To join… Any of… You. I want… This… To stop." Golden Freddy said calmly.

"Goldie, they took everything away from us!" Chica argued with sorrow on her words.

"But that's not a reason for what you did to Mangle, anyways!" Toy Bonnie argued back, making Mangle growl at the old animatronics, mostly at Foxy.

"It wasn't his fault. And you know it." Freddy stated. Foxy had that nasty habit of becoming manic when he had too much anger accumulated.

"And since when did you care about others?" Bonnie then asked Golden Freddy, somewhat angry.

"Since… I had… Reasons to." he replied dryly.

"Oh, this is all so messed up!" Toy Freddy yelled quietly, putting his arms on the sides of his face like he was facing a headache.

"None… Of you… Is completely… Right. Leigh lied… To all of… You."

"We know that already." Chica stammered, still saddened for Leigh's betrayal.

"But… He lied… To you… Too." Golden Freddy then said, turning to the toy animatronics.

"What? That's not possible!" Toy Bonnie refused on believing the golden bear.

"Believe… What you… Want… But you… Already know… The truth…"

"How are you sure he lied to them too? He seems to have a special bond with them." Freddy said.

"Because… I know… _Everything._"

At that moment, none of the animatronics noticed it was the end of that never ending night. The entrance door opened.

* * *

**This is the shortest chapter, but I can explain it. It's really late around here, and I really wanted to update the story. I didn't have enough time to make it longer, so for now it's just that. Oh, and yes, I'm cruel enough to cut it there :P**


	14. Lies

It was Leigh the one who entered. The old animatronics had just seconds to think, and they could do two things: go back to the Parts/Service room or stay and continue fighting. Freddy wasn't going to risk everything again.

"We're leaving." Was all he said, before returning to that dark room. The other three didn't hesitate much to follow. "We will talk about this later." Freddy directed the words at Golden Freddy.

"Hey guys," Leigh's voice made the toy animatronics look at him. "Did something go wrong?"

"No- no, of course not- no." all of them except Golden Freddy and BB replied at the same time, a lot of confusion, dissimulated anger and nervousness on their words. Leigh knew something did happen, but he wasn't about to ask.

With a frown, he tiredly said, "Well, I'm going to my office. Be prepared for today. And…" Leigh looked at Mangle. "What on earth happened to your eye…?"

During all that time, Mangle hadn't noticed his left eye was on his 'other head' as a cause for the children's desire to play with anything that can be broken. Neither did the rest of animatronics.

"Yeah, how did that happen?" Toy Bonnie asked, now noticing it.

"D- don't kn- ow." Mangle replied, kind of saddened.

"Oh, don't worry. Leigh can fix that. Right?" Toy Freddy said cheerily.

"Yeah, sure." Leigh replied, not truly meaning it. The toy animatronics didn't notice it. But Toy Chica actually did, sort of. She frowned as Leigh walked back to the office with a yawn.

"See what… I'm… talking… about now?" Golden Freddy asked Toy Chica after figuring out that she was suspicious. The chicken nodded worriedly.

"He's not lying." Toy Freddy suddenly said. "He said he's going to fix that." He turned to Mangle. "Didn't he?"

Mangle looked down without replying. He was starting to get suspicious as well, erasing that cheery look out of the bear's face. He looked at Golden Freddy and Toy Chica, then at BB, then at Mangle again, and finally at Toy Bonnie. All of them had lowered their heads and seemed to be lost in thought.

"I _do _think he's been lying all this time." Toy Chica said softly, her voice cracking a little. Toy Freddy's ears lowered down.

"No. Not going to happen." He said dryly in a deadpan manner as he turned around and went back to the show stage. Golden Freddy glanced over the rest of toy animatronics. Toy Chica crossed her arms, Mangle was facing his out of place second head, an expression of sorrow could be seen on BB's permanently cheery face and Toy Bonnie looked really confused.

"Y- you… we- were… r- right- t all t- t- this… time…" Mangle realized out loud. BB, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie nodded at unison as they looked at Golden Freddy, who returned the nod.

"Then… my work… here… is done… for now." He muttered, before unexplainably vanishing. Toy Chica's eyes widened as she gasped, Toy Bonnie mirroring the action.

"How did- He was- I mean- What the-?" Toy Bonnie stuttered, eyes wide. Mangle's jaw opened slightly, not able to figure out what had happened. BB seemed to freeze as he stared where Golden Freddy had been seconds ago.

"Alright, what's _happening_ here?" Toy Chica said worriedly. Everything that happened was weird. First the old animatronics asking for a fight, then Leigh lying, then Golden Freddy vanishing like a ghost…

"I w- will- l just… pr- pretend- d t- t- that… this- s n- never… h- h- happen- ed, and g- go… ba- back to m- my spot- t…" Mangle said in a confused tone, slowly walking backwards towards kid's cove. Toy Bonnie gestured Toy Chica with a slight tilt of his head to go back to the stage as he walked there. The chicken glanced one last time where Golden Freddy had been before following the blue bunny. BB soon occupied his spot too.


	15. You Don't Know What This All Is About

The toy animatronics were, almost impatiently, waiting for the opening time. They liked company and they felt great around the kids. It was something they couldn't live without, after knowing how it was to have them around.

"How long have we been waiting?" Toy Bonnie asked excitedly, his green eyes growing bigger with emotion. His pupils were unique compared to the other's. Depending on his emotions, they could become bigger or smaller. They dilated if Toy Bonnie was angry, startled or scared. They became bigger when he was overly happy, nervous or sad.

"Like… An hour…?" Toy Chica tried to guess. She was indeed the smartest one, but wasn't precisely a genius who was fully aware of certain things, such as the time.

"Probably…" Toy Freddy muttered. He appeared to be preoccupied, as he was idly facing the ground. Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie faced each other worriedly.

"Are you alright?" Toy Bonnie asked. Toy Freddy closed his eyes, sighed, his ears lowered down.

"Sure…" he said dryly. "I just can't stop thinking on what Golden Freddy said about Leigh…" he faced Toy Chica, with unchanging expression. "Do you really think he's been lying to us?"

Toy Chica looked at front, and seemed to be deeply thinking. "…yes…" she whispered to herself more than to Toy Freddy. But he still heard it, and sighed yet again.

"It feels weird, doesn't it?" Toy Bonnie said, the other two animatronics looking at him. "He built us, he helped us, he trusted us… And the trust we showed him? For what? To be betrayed? Maybe… Maybe our older versions didn't hate us on purpose… M- maybe they just thought we were on Leigh's side, if it's true he's been lying…"

Toy Bonnie didn't realize he told the biggest truth he ever said. Toy Chica nodded, Toy Freddy gave no response. Toy Bonnie's words were repeating over and over again around his head, and each time he heard them, the situation made more sense.

"…But… Why?" Toy Chica murmured sadly. It was heart-breaking the fact that Leigh was lying to them, for they did nothing wrong. All he cared about was his money. He just needed the toy animatronics to help him have that money. And the truth was hidden from them.

"I want to talk to them." Toy Freddy suddenly stated, eyes widening.

"What?" shocked, Toy Bonnie asked, blinking a couple of times.

"I'll talk with our older versions. Talk some sense into them. Maybe we can fix this out now."

* * *

After a while, the restaurant was open again. Kids entered laughing and giggling. The toy animatronics felt happy gain. It was like if they forgot about everything and just focused on the happy faces of the children. That day, Dustin and Erik returned, without their bossy friends.

They had decided to pay Mangle another visit, but just to see if their rude pals had done anything more to him. Dustin felt bad when he saw Mangle's endoskeleton head with his left eye on it. Made him sad. Dustin did not want to do that at all.

But the mangled fox wasn't aware of the kid's presence, as he was off for the rest of the day for his own safety. Dustin turned around and looked one last time at Mangle, that saddened look still on his face. He gestured Erik to go with him, and they both left. They toy animatronics were meanwhile walking around and having fun.

Dustin giggled a little when he saw the scene before him. It was one of the toy animatronics' comedic scenes. Toy Freddy was laughing as Toy Bonnie was running all around with Toy Chica's cupcake. The chicken, meanwhile, was chasing him to get her unanimated friend back. Erik soon giggled too. Both kids looked at each other and got closer, where some other kids were watching the funny scene.

"Oh, just stop that. You're making me laugh too much!" Toy Freddy yelled jokingly at Toy Bonnie, who didn't stop running. Toy Chica stopped, apparently pretending to be tired.

"Oh forget it," she said. "Toy Bonnie is really bad, isn't he?" she asked the children.

"Yes!" some of them yelled at the same time between giggles.

"Oh, I'm not!" Toy Bonnie replied as he stopped his race, Toy Chica's cupcake still on his hand.

"Come on, let's tell him to return the cupcake!" Toy Freddy yelled. Toy Bonnie, with a soft giggle, held the cupcake closer to him.

"Return it! Return it!" various kids said in a sing-song way. Dustin and Erik soon followed, before laughing innocently at each other.

"Alright, alright, I'm really bad!" Toy Bonnie finally gave up. "There you go!"

He gave back the cupcake to Toy Chica, and some kids made out animated yells, alongside some laughs.

* * *

After a day of fun, everyone left. It was almost midnight. Toy Freddy was walking in circles around the game area meanwhile Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie were talking to each other.

"You were so funny today." Toy Chica told her friend.

"And you weren't?" he replied jokingly. Both of them laughed.

"Well, it's time. I'm going to talk to these freaks." Toy Freddy said reliantly, walking towards the Parts/Service room. He turned to his partners. "You coming?"

Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie looked at each other for a moment, then nodded at the same time. Toy Chica looked at kid's cove's entrance.

"Should Mangle come too?" she asked.

"Well, Foxy is there, and you know how much they hate each other, so… I think we shouldn't bother Mangle for that." Toy Bonnie replied. The three toy animatronics walked towards the room. The door was open, so they were prepared. It wasn't like the old animatronics were going to greet them the good way.

"…Hello?" Toy Freddy whispered, peeking his head inside the dark room. Nothing. He carefully walked inside, the other two following closely.

"What do you want." Said a monotone voice. Two red dots of bright light were staring from the darkness, and the toy animatronics knew who was there. Bonnie walked out the shadows, and so did the other two, except for Foxy, who remained partially hidden in the dark corner.

"So?" Freddy said angrily.

"We… need to talk to you. About Leigh." Toy Bonnie said quietly, his irises becoming slightly smaller out of inner fear. Freddy's eyes widened, and signaled Bonnie, Chica and Foxy to stay back.

"Go ahead." He said in a deadpan manner.

"Look, you were right… about Leigh. He was lying, indeed. We noticed it just now. And… well, maybe that was the reason of why you hated us. Because you may have thought we were by his side." Toy Freddy explained nervously.

"But we aren't anymore." Toy Chica added. Freddy started to chuckle.

"That's it? You actually _mean _that you thought we hated you because you were with that traitor?" he said darkly, stepping forwards.

"You really don't know what this all is about, don't you?" Bonnie muttered.

"He took everything away from us. Literally." Chica was next to speak. The toy animatronics noticed her arms were T-posed, as something paranormal might have happened to them. A low snarl filled the air, and Foxy came out from the shadows.

"_You _replaced us. You think that because you're clean and have a better technology you're better than us." Freddy kept saying coldly, still advancing, still trying to grin.

"What? But I-" Toy Freddy tried to continue, but was cut off my Bonnie.

"We know much more things than you do. You just act as you think you should act. And you're so wrong about that."

"I don't like this," Toy Bonnie whispered to Toy Freddy.

"Me neither," he whispered back.


	16. One Less

"If it wasn't for you," Freddy keep menacing. "we would still be like we were before. We wouldn't have ended up like… _this_."

"How were we even supposed to know that?!" Toy Freddy yelled.

"Well, you know it now." Freddy concluded.

"And it's too late for an apology." Bonnie muttered coldly.

"I think we should be getting out of here…" Toy Chica whispered nervously, slightly backing away. Toy Bonnie agreed with various quick nods, eyes still dilating in fear.

"When I give the signal, run." Toy Freddy whispered, only loud enough for the other two to hear, meanwhile the withered animatronics chuckled darkly and kept on advancing. When they were too close, Toy Freddy signaled at his two friends to get out as he yelled, "_Run!_"

All of them got out the room, but the old animatronics followed. They went right towards the hall to access the party rooms and hid on that secret place where Leigh had found Golden Freddy, thinking he would stop the broken animatronics. But only BB was there, walking in circles. Even if he had a permanent smile on his face, anyone could tell he was worried.

"Where is he?" Toy Freddy asked BB, looking around the room after having closed the door in search of the golden bear. The animatronic child shrugged and shook his head in denial.

"This is it! We're going to die here!" Toy Bonnie yelled almost maniacally. He was starting to tremble uncontrollably and was mumbling various things at the same time

Toy Freddy grabbed the blue bunny's shoulders firmly as he told him, "Nothing is going to happen to us." firmly. Then, the locked door was hardly slammed, taking out a gasp from the animatronics hidden there. The door was hit twice. Then it started to be hit repeatedly, each smash stronger than the last.

BB hid behind Toy Freddy meanwhile he waited. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica were backing up and shaking in fear, as they locked eyes with Toy Freddy. He gave them that look of confidence, but wasn't really working. The door finally burst open.

"We don't just get this over with?" Freddy asked menacingly as he walked into the room.

"As you want." His counterpart replied dryly. He looked at his two scared friends. Toy Freddy smiled at them, they smiled back. Confidence got over them again. "Stay here." Toy Freddy told BB right before yelling a battle cry and rushing out the secret room, that way pushing Freddy out.

"Will you ever stop this?" Toy Chica asked her older version. Both were walking in circles around each other, waiting for a moment to attack.

"Not until you're destroyed!" Chica yelled. With an angered grunt, her counterpart grabbed her right hand and pulled, ripping it off and making lots of long wires poke out. Chica screamed in pain, and taking advantage of her distraction, Toy Chica repeated the action with Chica's left hand.

"There, you look so much better now!" Toy Chica teased, watching how sparks came out from the spot Chica's hands had been.

"You owe me many things," Bonnie said in a threatening tone to his counterpart. Toy Bonnie was still afraid, but didn't show it. "What's wrong? You were so brave before. Now you're just a coward." Bonnie kept taunting, and Toy Bonnie's fear became anger after hearing those words.

Foxy was meanwhile watching everything from the main hall, when his gaze came across kid's cove. A grin was slightly noticeable on his face. Mangle had awoken just then, and wasn't aware of the noises outside his room until a few seconds went by.

When he was about to go out, Foxy showed up at the doorway, and Mangle seemed to freeze on the spot when he saw him. _Not again,_ he thought in annoyance. If Foxy fought him again, there was no doubt he would end up being a simple screw. Mangle slightly backed away, hobbling a little, shaking and trembling.

It was then when Foxy tried to speak again, as all his past attempts had failed. But he managed to do it somehow. "…It be now… or never…" he murmured, his voice sounding weird after so many years without being used and being broken. Mangle snarled, ears pressed down menacingly. Foxy repeated the action.

Meanwhile, the fight wasn't going good for the toy animatronics. Toy Chica had managed to tear apart Chica's hands, but she had managed to pull out her beak with just her endoskeleton jaw. Toy Chica's mouth became a black, wide, sharp-toothed grin. Fortunately for her, even if her mouth couldn't be closed, she could still talk.

Toy Bonnie was, nonce, about to charge at Bonnie, who had just picked a sharpened bar lying on the floor. Toy Freddy noticed what his action was, and his eyes flew open. Toy Bonnie finally charged at his faceless enemy, who raised the bar.

"No…" Toy Freddy muttered. Toy Bonnie got closer, and Bonnie held the sharpened tip of the bar in front of him.

"_No!_" Toy Freddy yelled again, extending his arm. Toy Bonnie noticed too late Bonnie's impending action, and when he tried to stop it was too late; the bar had pierced through his tough covering, and sparks came out of the hole that had just been made on his chest.

At kid's cove, Foxy and Mangle were about to lunge at each other when the sound of metal piercing metal was heard, and both foxes stopped short.

"N- no…" Mangle whispered, before clinging up to the ceiling and crawling towards the party rooms' hall. Foxy soon followed, worried if the sound came from one of his friends.

"And this, is how it ends…" Bonnie muttered at the paralyzed Toy Bonnie. His eyes had dilated so much his green irises weren't seen anymore, only his black pupils. Bonnie took out the bar, and smoke came out from that hole.


	17. Loss And Revenge

Toy Bonnie fell backwards, but Toy Freddy was there to hold him. He kneeled down, Toy Chica and BB running to his side and Mangle coming down the ceiling with a worried look. Toy Freddy passed his hand upon the hole on Toy Bonnie's chest, and felt a small shock, but gave it no importance. He may lose his friend, and wasn't going to let a little shock drive him away from his thoughts.

"No, not you… Please… Come back…" Toy Freddy whispered, his voice cracking, expecting to hear an answer from Toy Bonnie. It wasn't likely that he survived the blow. Smoke and sparks came out from the hole, and that didn't mean anything good. If he could cry, Toy Freddy probably would have. He looked at his limp friend, the other three doing the same.

Toy Freddy's ears twitched as he heard the sound of the guilty bar falling to the ground as Bonnie dropped it, chuckling archly. Expressions full of hatred filled the toy animatronics' faces as they looked at their enemies.

"One less." Freddy said, chuckling to himself.

"…you monsters." Toy Chica's dimming voice full of anger was heard. She had never spoken like that.

"You're monsters. All of you. Mindless monsters that don't deserve to live." Toy Freddy soughed in the darkest and deepest, yet lowest tone he had ever spoken. His eyes turned black erratically, Toy Chica's did the same. Mangle's amber eye was slowly changing into a fine slit. BB looked at his choleric friends with fear. The withered animatronics, however, were not threatened by the changes on their counterparts' eyes, and simply giggled gloomily.

"You crossed the line…" Toy Chica soughed in the same tone Toy Freddy did, her voice sounding like a hiss at times. Mangle's snarl became highly audible, and started to be filled with warbled static and electronic noises. Toy Freddy was about to say something more when he sensed movement underneath his hand, still placed on Toy Bonnie's chest. He looked at his downed friend, desperate look on his face. He has praying for Toy Bonnie to be alright.

"Forget… about me…" Toy Bonnie said weakly, slightly opening his eyes.

"What? No, I would never do that!" Toy Freddy replied worriedly. He gave the bunny a heartened look, pupils wide and flickering sorrowfully as the hope of seeing Toy Bonnie waking up was reflected on the bear's mind.

"I can't stay with you… anymore. You'll be fine… without me… I will always be… your… friend…"

In that moment, Toy Freddy could, regrettably, hear a low shut down-like sound as Toy Bonnie closed his eyes, maybe forever. Toy Chica, Mangle and BB gasped at unison. They couldn't get over it. Over seeing their friend… die.

"No! No!" Toy Freddy yelled desperately. He held Toy Bonnie close to him, giving him the warmest hug he ever gave anyone. A low sob was heard from Toy Chica, even if she wasn't able to cry. Mangle looked down, ears basically falling limply to the sides of his head. BB put his hands together sadly, and he so wanted to erase that smile from his face that moment.

A chuckle broke the sad silence, making Toy Freddy look up with a grunt, his eyes a glossy black and his pupils a glowing white.

"How touching," Bonnie taunted. "It's so sad it had to be him, right?" The lavender rabbit stepped closer. "I think it's time for me to get back what once was mine."

Those last words sounded like an echoing hiss. Toy Freddy held Toy Bonnie even closer to him and Toy Chica and Mangle got in front of the two to protect them. They knew Bonnie's new intentions, and weren't about to let him do what he was thinking of doing.

"_Try_ to get closer." Toy Freddy threatened. His pinprick sized pupils grew smaller, adopted the form of tiny slits.

"He took things away from me." Bonnie, almost without listening to Toy Freddy, kept advancing menacingly, his covered foot making a low and soft thud, the uncovered one stepping with a metallic click. The contrast and combination they made was hypnotizing, yet terrifying and chilling. Mangle snarled, louder than any other time. Bonnie kept advancing. "Now I will take something away from him too."

"_Try it_." Toy Freddy menaced again.


	18. Entity

Bonnie kept approaching, but Mangle and Toy Chica did not feel threatened and stood protectively in front of Toy Freddy and the downed Toy Bonnie. Bonnie then stopped for a moment as Freddy, behind him, said lowly, "He just wants to get back everything that belonged to him. Your friend is not going to wake up ever again, why do you keep protecting him?"

"Because, as you said," his counterpart replied back. "he's our friend. And friends always count on each other, no matter what."

"That was a soulful speech, I'll say that." Bonnie said between malicious chuckles. "But you should realize it's not going to stop me."

"You better listen to him." Chica joined the threatening words. Mangle and Toy Chica still didn't move, instead the both took a step forward. In a sudden move, BB got the courage to join them. Toy Freddy smiled, still with his piercing black eyes staring at Bonnie to make sure he didn't try anything.

"We'll give you one last chance to retreat." Freddy menaced. No response from the toy animatronics. "No? Alright, your choice."

With a loud growl, Foxy charged towards Mangle, who put himself on a quadruped position, ready to cling to the ceiling. Chica charged afterwards, Toy Chica at the ready. BB prepared for anything that could happen. Toy Chica, with great grace, dodged Chica. As she turned around, almost losing balance, one of her outstretched arms hit a shelf with several wires on it. The cables poking out of Chica's nonexistent hand got entangled with the metal wires on the shelf. As this happened, Mangle managed to reach out for the ceiling before Foxy could snap out at him. BB was meanwhile distracting Freddy. Bonnie kept advancing at Toy Freddy, still holding Toy Bonnie.

"Why do you keep protecting him?" Bonnie asked lowly. "He's now one less to count on."

"Never." Toy Freddy soughed. Bonnie laughed, almost maniacally. "Never…" the bear repeated, in an almost inaudible tone, to his friend. He didn't know how he was going to protect him. Something he knew was that Bonnie was strong and was full of anger and fury.

He was approaching more and more.

He was dangerously close.

Toy Freddy still couldn't think clearly.

Bonnie's exposed foot made a loud clang as it hit the floor one last time before he stopped.

Toy Freddy's eyes widened. He didn't know he couldn't protect Toy Bonnie forever until that moment. He looked one last time at him, confused, saddened, angered and afraid. But before something else could happen, a voice that sounded like a distant, yet loud whisper put a pause to everything.

"_Stop."_

That voice was new. None of the animatronics could recognize it. They looked all around, stopping short their own fights.

"_Just… stop." _The voice ordered again. But there was no one apart from the old and toy animatronics.

"Who are you?" Freddy asked in general, but got no response until a few seconds.

"_The one who shall end this." _


	19. Give Gifts, Give Life

From the obscure shadows of the hall emerged a jet-black and white figure. The strange entity had a white face with black, hollow eyes, rosy red cheeks like the toy animatronics', purple stripes that stretched from the bottom of its eyes to the top of its mouth and red lipstick painted on in an exaggerated pucker.

Its body had a round, oblong shape, a thin waist, white buttons, rounded hands that featured three spindly fingers each and white stripes on the wrists and ankles. It had no feet, but its legs were tapered to a point. It had neither hair nor head accessories, and was quite lanky, as it stretched from the floor to almost the ceiling.

It was slightly floating, approaching the surprised animatronics. Upon being close enough, it stopped floating. Its legs landed on the floor without making any single noise.

"What- no, _who _are you?" Freddy asked, rather menacingly, but carefully.

"_That's something that will remain hidden for now." _The entity replied. It looked at Toy Freddy, mostly focusing on Toy Bonnie. After having observed the situation, the strange being looked over the old animatronics. _"What has driven you to do this?" _

"Revenge." Bonnie said dryly.

"_Let me tell you, your action won't solve anything." _

The entity began to slightly float again, until it was right next to Toy Bonnie. It landed to his side and crouched to be at Toy Freddy's level.

"_Your friend didn't deserve this." _It told Toy Freddy, with notable sadness.

"No, he didn't. But… We can't do anything." The bear stopped abruptly before continuing. "He's gone…"

"_Don't think so." _

Toy Freddy immediately looked up with two ear flaps, one on either side. The mysterious being placed its round hand over Toy Bonnie's hole, still making sparks erratically. Two shiny white dots light up on the entity's lifeless eyes.

"Wha…?" Toy Freddy stuttered, but had no time to say anything more when the sight before him stopped him from talking any more. The entity pulled up the hand, revealing that the hole on Toy Bonnie's chest was completely gone. The toy animatronics gasped, the old ones backed away. Toy Bonnie's left eye started to open a little as he lowly moaned. Finally, both eyes were open. It was like he had never been hurt.

"Toy Bonnie!" Toy Freddy yelled in pure happiness, hugging his friend tightly. Mangle made a wide smile meanwhile BB and Toy Chica laughed in comfort, happiness and delight. From the shadows, unnoticed, Golden Freddy watched everything. He smiled before, yet again, vanishing.

"It's not possible…" Bonnie muttered. "How did you do that?"

"_Everything has an answer. But some answers need time." _The being did not say anything more. It floated back to the shadows where it had appeared, and it was gone in the split of a second. As every single animatronic was dumbfounded, Toy Bonnie put his hand over his front.

"Ugh… What happened…?" he asked weakly. Toy Freddy was about to say something when Bonnie interrupted him.

"You should be dead. That's what happened." He said archly.

* * *

**A/N: Guys, I know these chapters are being so short, but I'm really busy and I don't have enough time to make them longer. Sorry! **

**Now, I would like to reply to a review that caught my attention, from L Sigh. See, I love this fanfic myself, but of course it takes me a while to update because I have many things to do. I'm not rushing it at all, just splitting the chapters (a good example of this is that chapters 17 and 18 should have been just one, but due to lack of time, I had to make them separated). I don't want this to be over, and the end is still far away. Now, the plot didn't change in the slightest. Everything is going exactly as planned. **


	20. Answers

The clock struck 6:00 AM right then. Time seemed to speed up that crazy night, on all ways. Freddy looked over to the clock, looking as confused as everyone else. He didn't say a word. He simply left, back to Parts/Service, with an annoyed grunt. His three partners looked at him, thinking if following him or not. Foxy and Chica went back to their dark room some seconds later, but Bonnie kept staring at Toy Bonnie.

"Dead? W- what are you talking about?" he asked, dizzily standing up. He looked around, and just then noticed that Toy Chica's beak was missing. "A- and what happened to your beak? What's going on here?"

After a quite long pause, Toy Freddy replied, "You won't believe it."

"This did _not _end here." Bonnie's dark voice came in. "I will get you. I swear." the toy animatronics faced him before he left. Toy Bonnie seemed to gulp, then looked over to Toy Freddy with curious eyes. The bear knew what his expression was asking.

"I'll tell you later."

"So… He… _Killed _me?" Toy Bonnie asked after hearing the full story. Toy Freddy nodded. "I see… And there was… a puppet thing that revived me…?" Toy Freddy nodded again. "I'll never understand what happens here."

Meanwhile, BB was walking in circles, Mangle looking at the floor with a saddened expression and Toy Chica looking at her reflection in the shiny walls.

"I'm horrible like this, right?" she asked sadly in general, not looking at her friends.

"What? No!" Toy Freddy replied, exasperatedly, the beakless chicken facing him.

"Tell the truth." She deadpanned.

"You know? I think you look…" Toy Bonnie hesitated before continuing. "…better like that."

Toy Chica sighed. She crossed her arms as she muttered, "What about today? We have children to entertain. I don't want them to see me like this."

"Well, you-"

Toy Freddy couldn't speak any further. The main door opening cut off his words. It was Leigh, whistling like always. The bear gave him a brief death stare, and was thinking about simply attacking, but thought better about it. He looked behind, all the toy animatronics looking at the traitorous man the same way. Toy Freddy shook his head in denial at them. He decided to not let Leigh know that they knew his intentions. The bear wanted to see how good he was at lying. Leigh stopped short his tracks.

"Hey… What happened to your beak?" Not even a simple 'hello.' That was the first thing Leigh asked. Toy Freddy soon noticed that he was getting bored of lying. He pretended to be happy with the toy animatronics, pretended to care about Mangle, but now he wasn't that sensitive. Not even close.

"Hi…" BB deadpanned to him, his voice not sounding cheerful, but rather angered. He just said what Leigh should have said in first place.

"So?" Leigh continued. "What is wrong with your beak? You look creepy."

Toy Chica growled, and looked away. Leigh just shrugged.

"Well, I have things to do. And you can go meet your new friend now."

Toy Freddy's ears immediately lifted up as Leigh went to his office. All the bots were facing each other.

"_Oh, there's no need to meet me again." _That same whisper said. It was there again. Toy Freddy looked over where the voice came from, the prize corner. But it was finished. There were plushies on some shelves, a poster featuring all four toy animatronics, a silver counter and a huge present box, with a music box placed on a small table near it. And that strange entity from last night standing there.

"When- when did that get finished…?" Toy Chica asked in shock.

"This is the weirdest day of my life…" Toy Bonnie sighed. Lots of strange things were indeed happening, and seemed to have no proper answer.

"_You'll understand soon." _

"Of course… you will." A familiar voice sounded in. Mysteriously as always, Golden Freddy smoothly appeared next to the black being.

"We just want to know what is happening." Toy Freddy said sadly. He was too confused. He couldn't understand a single thing. And there were many unsolved questions that roamed his mind: Why the old animatronics turned so evil. Why Bonnie so wanted to get 'revenge' on Toy Bonnie all of a sudden. Who was the strange entity and how it revived Toy Bonnie. Why Golden Freddy could appear and disappear like that.

"_I know you might not understand what's happening. And I have all the answers. Just ask." _

Toy Freddy took a deep breath. "Alright. First, I would want to know how Golden Freddy can vanish like that." He asked. The puppet-like entity looked at the golden bear and nodded.

"I don't… exist… in reality. As you… may guess… I'm just… a ghost." Golden Freddy answered. The toy animatronics gasped. The vanishing thing made sense then. The golden bear continued, "You can… see me… and I'm…. able to talk… to you… thanks to… him."

The entity nodded at those last words.

"How?" Toy Bonnie asked, slightly tilting his head. The puppet-like being looked at the open present box behind it and Golden Freddy. A metallic hand peeked over. Then a head. Then the full thing. It was a bare endoskeleton, with huge blue eyes like Freddy's and two ears, with Foxy's similar shape. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica stepped away in surprise, BB hid behind a bewildered Mangle, Toy Freddy watched in shock.

"This… is the… real me." Golden Freddy finished.

"I see…" Toy Freddy managed to say, for he was too surprised to say anything more.

"_He's two separated entities." _The mysterious being looked at the bare endoskeleton._ "One exists here." _It then looked at Golden Freddy. _"One doesn't." _

"And now, who are you?" Toy Chica asked.

"_I never had a name. You can just call me Marionette."_

* * *

**A/N: Holidays! Finally! Oh, you might not know what that means. It means I'm out of work, so I will be able to make the chapters longer! And I also wanted to tell you all: Merry Christmas :D**


	21. In Need Of A Night Guard

Toy Freddy stood thoughtful for some seconds. Everything was like a puzzle, with pieces that couldn't be connected properly.

"But… now that I think about it…" Toy Bonnie muttered. "All this makes no sense. I mean, you- how can you move without an endoskeleton?" he asked Golden Freddy, sounding even more confused than the rest.

"Let's just… say… That he… gave me life."

He looked over at the Marionette after saying that. Just a couple of seconds later, the bare endoskeleton mirrored the action. Toy Bonnie stood silently for a moment. "Well that kinda explains how I am 'alive' again."

"Uh. Said that way it's weird." Toy Chica pointed out.

"_Now, are there any more questions?" _Marionette asked the group of bewildered animatronics in general.

"I would want to know what the deal is with the old animatronics." Toy Freddy answered lowly, crossing his arms. The Marionette nodded.

"_There's too much hate upon them. And it's taking over their minds. Sooner or later they won't be able to control themselves anymore."_

"Is there any way to… I don't know, make them realize that it's not our complete fault that they're all broken?" Toy Chica asked. The Marionette looked away.

"_I'm afraid not. They only believe what their minds tell them to believe." _

All the toy animatronics except for Toy Freddy looked at each other, clear expressions of fear could be seen on their eyes.

"And what will we do if they lose control?" he asked, sounding more worried than before. The old animatronics were dangerous already. Foxy managed to tear Mangle apart in just a couple of brawls, and Bonnie dared to 'kill' his counterpart in the moment he was blinded by anger.

"There's only… one hope… if that happens." Golden Freddy answered.

"Which is…?" Toy Freddy awaited the possibly miraculous thing that would somehow help him and his friends.

"_A night guard." _The Marionette said calmly. _"The old animatronics mostly hate humans. If one comes and watches over you, they will be more focused on him. There's a chance that they'll forget about you that way." _

The toy animatronics' expressions went from fear to hope. But, the happiness didn't last long, when the Marionette continued. _"However, there are two things that would make everything go wrong again. If the old animatronics manage to kill the guard, they will focus on you again, and will be more aggressive after having killed someone. Or they can focus on both the night guard and you." _

"If we can do something to stop them temporarily, then bring that guard." Toy Freddy chimed proudly. He looked behind and gave his partners a reliant look, which they gave back. Golden Freddy nodded, the endoskeleton following the action, before saying, "You'll… have to… tell Leigh… about it."

"W- Wait…" Mangle spoke for the first time in the whole day. "What- t if h- h- he doesn't-t wan- want to hi- hire a n- n- night gu- ard?"

"_He'll have to, eventually. Trust me." _The Marionette assured.

**A/N: Ok, you got me. Short chapter again T_T I really need to stop writing this late at night, because my inspiration simply goes away when I do it. But next chapter is going to be the longest one, so, yay!**


	22. Falling In Love

Later on, Toy Freddy went to ask Leigh about the night guard. That day, the restaurant was going to open up later than usual, so the toy animatronics still had time to talk and think about everything that happened. BB and Mangle had the time to think. Toy Bonnie the time to try and get things clear. Toy Chica to fix her beak.

"…Leigh?" Toy Freddy asked as he leaned inside the office from the main doorway. Leigh, apparently really occupied writing and reading things, looked up.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?" he asked, pulling down his glasses.

"I just wanted to ask you… If you were going to, I don't know, hire-"

"A night guard?" Leigh finished the sentence. "Of course. I need one, so he can keep the music box playing at night."

Toy Freddy wasn't expecting a so sudden answer. He stood silent for three or four seconds, his eyes looking at the floor, before finally saying, "Oh, well then. So… he'll only wind up the music box, right?"

"No. He will watch over you too."

Toy Freddy froze. He did not want to be watched. He wanted to roam free without anyone observing each of his movements. But he didn't have the time to talk about the whole thing or protest.

"…alright…" he deadpanned, slowly walking away, ready to tell the notice to his friends, but not really animated for it.

When he returned to the game area, Golden Freddy, what was supposed to be his endoskeleton and the Marionette were gone. The bear also noticed that Toy Chica seemed to have fixed her beak in less time than expected.

"What did he say?" Toy Bonnie asked excitedly as soon as he saw Toy Freddy.

"He is going to hire one. But…" the toy animatronics looked impatiently at the bear, also prepared to hear bad news due to that pause. "He's going to watch what we do at night."

Of course, the rest of animatronics weren't happy. No one wanted to be watched. Night was the only time of the day in which the animatronics could walk around without being surrounded by kids and interact with each other freely. It was dangerous with the old animatronics roaming around, true, but they still enjoyed their freedom.

"Oh well, at least we will be safe." Toy Bonnie muttered. Toy Freddy nodded and turned to Toy Chica, asking, "Did it take you long to fix your beak?"

"Not really." She answered. "Comes out my beak is detachable." Toy Chica closed her eyes and tilted her head with a cheerful, "Lucky me."

Toy Freddy gave her a smile.

The pizzeria finally opened. It didn't take long for it to be full of joyful swarming kids. After performing the usual songs, the toy animatronics walked around. It was the same every day, a routine the toy animatronics could have fun with. Sure it was hard to maintain every kid happy, and was a tiring work, but the animatronics liked it. BB soon got used to his job, give balloons to the youngest children, thing that made his smile even wider. He seemed to love the kids' happiness like the toy animatronics did. At kid's cove, Mangle seemed to have a peaceful day, as none of those annoying kids were around. However, no activity was present around the prize corner. The chime of the music box was all heard there. But then, the music seemed to be slowing down.

Not far away, Leigh had the electronic tablet that monitored the cameras. Toy Freddy, watching the scene, noticed how the music got to its normal speed again. Leigh probably didn't want the Marionette to show up, yet, so he was aware of the music box.

Evening, and the end of another day. The toy animatronics were tired, as always. All of them were reunited at the show stage, including BB and the Marionette, talking about their day as they decided to do from then on.

"So, BB, how was your day?" Toy Bonnie cheerfully asked the animatronic child, who nodded with a playful giggle, clearly meaning a 'yes'.

"Mine was normal. I didn't get more attention than the one I usually get." Toy Freddy replied.

"Mine was kinda weird. Many boys seemed to be following me, and I talked to lots of little girls. More than usual." Toy Chica answered the general question as well.

The Marionette didn't answer. He seemed to be thoroughly thinking, probably trying to figure out why Leigh didn't let him out. Right then, Leigh walked past the stage, ready to leave. Before doing so, he announced, "The night guard won't come until next week. And also, BB, I've got a little partner for you."

BB tilted his head with curiosity. There were so many newcomers. First there was Golden Freddy, then the Marionette, then an unknown one. After a while, the new animatronic appeared from the main hall. It was identical to BB, but there were differences. The first was that the newcomer was a girl. The stripe pattern on her shirt and beanie was a blue-ish purple and blue. Her eyes and cheeks were magenta, and she had a purple nose and purple eyelids. Aside from the color palette, name and gender, there was no other thing that differenced the robotic kids. BB looked with wide eyes at his girly partner, who winked at him.

"Her name will be Balloon Girl. Show her the things around, and try to be careful tonight." Leigh said before leaving.

BG walked to the toy animatronics' side, BB's eyes following her. It was completely clear; BB instantly fell in love. Toy Chica soon noticed this.

"Ooooh, you're in love, aren't ya?" she whispered. BB immediately reacted. He looked at the animatronic chicken and shook his head in denial, nervously. Toy Chica giggled, and soon BB looked down and blushed.

"Well, we should be telling her what to do, right?" Toy Freddy said. Mangle, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica nodded. The Marionette still didn't respond. He just looked at the animatronics, then went back to his deep thoughts.

"Don't you wanna say something… to her?" Toy Chica told BB between soft giggles, making him blush even more. BB started to mumble things, almost forgetting that he could say no more than two words, but couldn't get clear which one use despite both of them meant the same. BG tilted her head innocently. Toy Bonnie rolled his eyes playfully, stomping his foot against the floor and making BB finally speak.

"H- hi…" he muttered, blushing till he could no more. BG giggled as she closed her eyes. By just hearing her sweet laughter it was clear that she had a high pitched but kind voice.

"Alright, I'll show her the place. Who's coming?" Toy Freddy said cheerfully.

"I- I'll go w- w- with yo- ou." Mangle said.

"Me too!" Toy Chica joined in. She looked down at BB. "Aren't you coming?" she said jokingly.

BB, in a hurry, nodded, not even being aware of what he was doing.

"Not me, I'll take a look around. I need to… you know, think about several things." Toy Bonnie said, already turning to leave.

With a nod, Toy Freddy said, "Alright. But be careful. Remember what Bonnie said."

Toy Bonnie remembered it pretty well, something he did not want to do at all. He had shivers whenever he remembered it, whenever he remembered that threat, full of hatred and anger.

'_This did not end here. I'll get you. I swear.'_

"I'll be careful, don't worry." Toy Bonnie tried to get some confidence into himself. Toy Freddy nodded again and looked at the Marionette, who immediately knew what to say.

"_Go ahead. I'll be here." _

With nothing more to say, the toy animatronics slowly walked around, taking some time to talk, as they showed BG the environment. Meanwhile, Toy Bonnie headed for one of the party rooms, alone, thinking, being careful.

But he wasn't aware that he was being observed.

Bonnie was awake, and was following his counterpart. He made a promise. He was going to accomplish it. From then, Toy Bonnie was in serious trouble. If Bonnie got him, he would be defenseless.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here we go. I want to thank Randal for his ideas, this time the Balloon Girl one. PLEASE, pretty please, do not complain about her. I wanted to include all the animatronics, and it wouldn't make sense for BB to randomly change his color. BG is also getting pretty popular, so... **

**P.S: Happy new year everybody!**


	23. Something Borrowed, Something New

The toy animatronics were still slowly walking in circles around the game area. After a day doing many things at the same time, they were still tired.

"And then there are the party rooms." Toy Chica finished explaining where each room was located to BG. She was listening with full interest, while BB didn't take his eyes off her. Too dumbfounded.

"It's so big…" BG spoke, for the animatronics' surprise. They thought her vocabulary was very limited, like BB's.

"Oh, you can say full sentences?" Toy Freddy realized out loud. BG turned to him and nodded. Even though BB wanted to befriend BG, he started to feel jealous. Leigh still didn't add more words to his voice box, yet he made his female partner talk amply, and the animatronic kid wanted to know why.

"Interesting…" Toy Chica muttered. She really thought it wasn't fair that BG could say much more things than BB, despite being basically the same animatronic.

"What do you usually do?" BG then asked cheerfully.

"Oh, we just walk around, talk, and… Defend ourselves…" Toy Freddy put hesitation into those two last words.

"From what?" BG asked again, curiosity growing on her eyes.

"I think you shouldn't know. At least not now." Toy Chica said, lowering her head worriedly. BB was really innocent and cautious, and judging by her actions, BG was even more. It was better if she didn't know about the old animatronics for a while. She needed more confidence.

Meanwhile, Toy Bonnie walked down the party rooms' hall, lost in thought. His mind was unable to get clear everything that happened to him, or figure out why. He walked inside a random room, that one being party room 3. He stood next the table at the left, looking at the floor.

His ears twitched when he heard footsteps. His first thought was that his friends were going there, but that guess was soon rejected. The footsteps were ones that Toy Bonnie recognized very well. That combination of a soft thud and a sharp click. Getting closer. Sounding menacing. Only one animatronic was capable of making that chilling combination.

Bonnie.

Realizing this, Toy Bonnie's eyes went wide. The footsteps, sounding dangerously close, stopped. Toy Bonnie looked behind, incredibly carefully, only to see that Bonnie was standing at the doorway. Toy Bonnie turned around at his older version fully, taking a couple of steps back. That moment wasn't like the other ones, where Toy Bonnie was sure of what to do and had the company of his partners. He was alone and his mind was a mess of almost senseless things.

"W- what are you d- doing here…?" the blue rabbit asked lowly, his voice trembling in fear.

"The real question is, what are _you _doing here?" Bonnie repeated, lowly as well. He started to advance towards his frightened counterpart, who could not hold back his fear. "As I once said, you owe me many things."

"W-w-what are you talking about?"

Toy Bonnie didn't fully know one of the main reasons the old animatronics wanted revenge. Their parts were used to make their newer versions, and even though it was not their fault, that wasn't an excuse. Bonnie kept advancing, Toy Bonnie started to faintly shiver.

"Don't try to fool me. You know what I'm talking about." Bonnie continued, his red irises seemed to shine even more a brief second. Bonnie kept advancing menacingly, until he had Toy Bonnie cornered against the wall, with absolute zero chance of escaping.

"I-I swear I d-d-don't know what you're t-talking about!" Toy Bonnie cried out desperately, but it was to no avail. The other old animatronics still had the conscience to reason certain things and situations. Bonnie did not.

"You left me no choice." Bonnie said darkly, still advancing until he was just mere feet away from the terrified Toy Bonnie, who looked at him with pleading eyes. From that moment, Toy Bonnie truly wanted to not have been revived by the Marionette. "This could have ended better for you."

Bonnie chuckled, his bare hand slowly reaching out for his counterpart. Toy Bonnie's eyes widened even more in horror for a moment before he closed them and looked away, waiting for the inevitable. But nothing happened. Toy Bonnie opened his eyes when he heard a screech, followed by a crash. When he looked at front he saw the Marionette seemingly protecting him and Bonnie with three claw marks on his left side.

"_Now get out of here. You won't be doing any of your actions tonight." _The Marionette hissed, shiny white dots on his eyes. Bonnie hesitated, slightly backing away, and grunted before finally going away. Toy Bonnie let out a long, relieved sigh as he slowly sank to a sitting position, pupils shaped as tiny dots. The Marionette looked at him with a worried, "_Are you alright?"_

"Yes, thanks to you…" Toy Bonnie managed to reply between steady quick, relieved breaths. Most likely after hearing the hubbub, Toy Freddy and the rest got there.

"What happened?" Toy Freddy asked worriedly, as Toy Bonnie got up, mumbling a couple of things.

"I almost get killed, that's what happened!" Toy Bonnie yelled, fright still present on his voice.


	24. Not Enemies After All

"Don't tell me Bonnie tried to attack you again." Toy Freddy said worriedly, stepping closer to the still frightened Toy Bonnie.

"Of course he did!" the rabbit yelled, still trying to calm down.

The toy animatronics looked at each other. They were worried. Bonnie was clearly losing his own control.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him, you know?" Toy Bonnie said, finally calmed down, as he looked at the Marionette. Toy Freddy seemed relieved.

"I can't believe you've been saved twice already." Toy Chica joked, trying to bring up something good about the whole situation. Fortunately she managed to make Toy Bonnie smile for a moment.

"_Even though I did the correct thing," _the Marionette muttered, making the toy animatronics look at him. "_I did not want to harm Bonnie. Nor I want to harm any of the others. They do not deserve it at all." _

Eyes wide in surprise, Toy Bonnie said, "They do not deserve it? That… _monster _was going to tear me apart!"

"_Because Bonnie and the others have only seen your wrong side." _the Marionette replied, almost expressionless for the time. _"You only showed the bad things you can do, and did not show them your gentle side the right way." _

Toy Freddy looked down. He was starting to understand everything with more clarity. Noticing the bear's thoughtful expression, the Marionette told him, _"Let me clear it for you. It's quite a long story, so pay attention. Much before you were built, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy lived here together as a family. They loved each other as the closest friends, like you all do. The owner of this place who you all hate abandoned them for a while. And what was he doing? He was planning on how to betray the animatronics he pretended to love. If he gained their trust, they couldn't be mad at him. Of course, everything went wrong. The old animatronics soon noticed his treachery. But not only that. Leigh soon built you all, using the parts of the other animatronics meanwhile they were offline. After they woke up, the desire to seek revenge was already flowing through them, but they still didn't notice it."_

The toy animatronics were thoroughly listening, bewildered. Everything cleared out more and more. The Marionette then looked at Mangle.

"_Remember Foxy's expression when he attacked you?"_

Mangle nodded sadly.

"_Foxy was the first one to take out his fury. That was when it all went wrong. You may have not noticed, but the other animatronics were watching the scene and their desire to seek revenge grew stronger in the meanwhile. The second to unleash his anger was Bonnie, as you may have noticed."_

Toy Bonnie lowered his head thoughtfully and worriedly.

"_But there's one difference here. Foxy, even though he can easily turn manic, is capable of reserve his anger. That's because his vengeful desire isn't still controlling his unstable mind. Bonnie, however, is not capable of hold back his anger. Believe me, he will do anything to get rid of you."_

Toy Bonnie took a low sigh, not wanting to know what might happen the next time he had a direct encounter with Bonnie.

"That really explains a lot…" Toy Chica thought out loud.

"But wait a second…" Toy Freddy muttered. "Most things in this story happened before you were here."

"_You think so?" _the Marionette replied back. _"Just like Golden Freddy, I've been here the whole time, just didn't show myself. As you might know already, some things need time to be told. Now, some other secrets are still untold. But those are for later on. You will know everything, but each thing at its given time." _

With that, the Marionette went away, while the toy animatronics looked at each other with their minds finally clear about almost everything.

"Now I understand all this… They were never evil, it's all… Leigh's fault…" Toy Freddy muttered in realization.

"Only his fault?" Toy Bonnie asked, still thinking there could be more guilty factors.

"Yes, only his fault. If Leigh didn't lie to the old animatronics, and if he didn't lie to us telling us that they are the enemy, we could have understood each other by now."

"You- you are a genius!" Toy Chica said joyfully.

"Yeah, and also having in mind that you're the one with the good ideas."

"I hope I'm not ruining anything, but I didn't quite catch what's going on. Who are we talking about?" BG asked, intrigued.

"Alright, I think my only choice is to tell you." Toy Freddy muttered to BG. He still didn't want her to know about the old animatronics, but he had to. "The original animatronics roam around at night, and they want us gone. At first we thought they were bad, but now we realize that they have been good all this time."

"Wow…" BG muttered in surprise.

"But how are we going to start over?" Toy Bonnie then asked. "We tried, and nothing. They will never listen to us, admit it."

"What?" Toy Chica yelled. "You're already giving up? Shame on you!"

"No, he's right." Toy Freddy agreed with Toy Bonnie, leaving Toy Chica wide eyed. "We tried everything. And no results. In fact, we only made things worse."


	25. A Plan For Understanding

No matter what. Toy Chica couldn't and wouldn't agree with Toy Freddy's partially right statement. She had that habit of wanting to solve things even when everything possible had been tried already. She had one of those courageous personalities, she wasn't about to give up.

"I won't let this happen. Something must be done. I _know _we can still do something!" she proclaimed proudly. A hinting spark of hope light up on Toy Bonnie's eyes as he said, "It's true. We can't give up this early. After everything that happened, and knowing everything we now know, we can still solve this misunderstanding!"

Toy Freddy smiled, pleased to hear those proud comments from his friends. They were right. He looked at Mangle, BB and BG, all of them giving secure looks to each other.

"Well then." Toy Freddy said, courageous instead of almost hopeless. "We'll need a plan. No matter what, this will succeed. This _has_ to succeed."

All the animatronics nodded at unison, ready for whatever Toy Freddy had in mind. The plan was already reflected on his eyes.

Meanwhile, in the Parts/Service room, Bonnie was still spreading all his hate, no matter to what. He shouted at the floor, at the walls, at his friends. Chica started to get worried. She didn't want to see her friend rage like that while it wasn't necessary.

"Bonnie, calm down, will you?" she said softly, trying to speak as low as she could. Bonnie exasperatedly turned to her.

"Calm down? _Calm down? _For _what? _Nothing makes sense anymore! Yeah, we don't we all calm down? Maybe we will stop caring about everything like we did all those years ago!"

Those last words actually hurt Chica's feelings. It was as clear as the water. Bonnie lost control completely. He barely knew who his friends were. They barely knew him. Chica gave no response, leaving a chilling silence for a moment.

"I don't know who you are anymore…" she then muttered, lowering her head. She didn't want to say that at all, but it was a truth. An undeniable truth. A painful truth.

"Why should you? I don't even care! Why should we care about anything?" Bonnie snapped out.

It was then when Chica broke. "You're insane!" she yelled at her completely mindless friend with a small hint of sadness on her eyes.

"Like if I care!" Bonnie yelled back, louder.

"_Enough!"_ Freddy shouted at the bickering animatronics. If he didn't stop the argument, Chica could have revealed her dark side without noticing too. "Just, stop. Bonnie, what is wrong with you? What have we done to you? Can you not see that you're turning against us? Against everything!"

Bonnie gave Freddy an insane look, his irises glowing with fury. "Or better said. Everything is against _me_."

"Chica is right, you know that?" Freddy then replied, lowering his head and taking a step back. "I don't know you anymore."

He turned around, hid in the darkness of the room. Chica followed, not even wanting to look at Bonnie. But Foxy didn't, instead he looked at Bonnie and gave him a snort. An understanding snort. He was starting to lose it too. Bonnie could see Foxy's pupils becoming slits erratically.

* * *

The next night, after having completed their duties during the day, the toy animatronics, Golden Freddy and the Marionette included, gathered around the game area.

"Let's brush up the plan again." Toy Freddy said quietly, not wanting to be heard by the old animatronics. "Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, you two will attract the old animatronics here."

Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica nodded.

"Mangle, you observe them. If something goes wrong, protect them, but try not to transform everything into a problem."

Mangle nodded as well.

"BB, BG, you two will also make sure everything goes alright. Alert me if something goes wrong so we don't mess up again."

BB and BG nodded and saluted, respectively.

Toy Freddy turned to the Marionette and Golden Freddy, saying, "I'll stay here with you." He again turned at the rest. "Remember, our objective is to bring the old animatronics here. At that point, the Marionette will take care of everything. Let's go."

Everyone but Toy Freddy, Golden Freddy and the Marionette started with their assigned tasks. Mangle climbed up the ceiling and slowly followed Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, who carefully approached the Parts/Service room. BB and BG meanwhile hid near the entrance to the main hall, hoping that nothing would go wrong.

Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica stopped at the partially closed door. "Ready?" Toy Chica asked her apparently scared friend. Toy Bonnie was afraid of Bonnie ever since that dangerous encounter. He knew all his friends were there to protect him, but that wasn't enough to fight against his fear. Toy Chica noticed this, smiled, and took Toy Bonnie's hand with a heart-warming, "Nothing will happen to you. It's a promise. And I always tell the truth."

Toy Bonnie locked eyes with Toy Chica for a moment, and nodded, with his fear completely gone. It was then when they heard footsteps coming from behind the door.


	26. No Truth To Be Told

The footsteps sounded closer, clearer, louder and more frantic each second that went by. The metallic door burst open as Foxy made his way out. However he didn't attack, he only stared at Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie, snarling, ears pressed back. Mangle was at the ready; things did not look like they were going to end the good way. It was bound to happen eventually, though. Freddy, accompanied by Chica, stopped at the door.

"Here again? You never learn, do you?" Freddy taunted, crossing his broken arms.

"We? And what about _you_?" Toy Chica taunted back.

"They wouldn't come here without a reason," Chica whispered to Freddy. "You should listen to any of the _lies _they have to tell." She put a mocking on the word 'lies', as she still thought they were always doing the right thing.

"Of course," Freddy said, turning to the two animatronics. "Let's listen to your lies then."

"Lies? You're the ones lying to yourselves." Toy Bonnie said firmly. "You don't understand anything. We aren't your enemy."

Freddy chuckled, saying, "Oh, really? Because I don't see you as friends." Foxy's snarl became louder. As Mangle watched the scene, he could see that Foxy's pupils were slits, erratically changing to red. He was going to lose it, sooner or later. Nothing was going the right way.

"Because we all misunderstood each other. Can you not see that?" Toy Chica tried to make Freddy see the truth like all the other toy animatronics did. However, it didn't seem to be possible. The Marionette was right. The old animatronics only believed what their minds told them to believe. And of course, they weren't about to believe the truth.

"Malarkey!" Chica shouted. "You took our parts, you replaced us, you tried to get rid of us, and now you're saying it was all a _misunderstanding_?! Like if I'm going to believe that!"

Once again, Chica was exposing her dark side. She was the calm one. Until she changed. She changed since that talk to Bonnie, where she saw things a different way.

The plan wasn't succeeding. The toy animatronics couldn't change the old's minds. It was time to lead them to the Marionette, otherwise it was a lost battle. Toy Bonnie looked at Mangle, both of them nodded at each other. Mangle looked at BB and BG, motioned with his head towards the game area.

The two animatronic kids knew what they had to do next. They walked as carefully as they could towards the game area, were they saw Toy Freddy, Golden Freddy and the Marionette partially hidden at the far end of the room so they wouldn't be spotted by the old animatronics. Toy Freddy's expression changed to a worried one as he saw BB and BG.

"It's not working." BG announced worriedly. "How are we going to bring them here?"

"_We'll have to provoke them. It's dangerous, but the only way." _The Marionette said nervously. It was true. Provoking them was the only way. Nothing else would work, the toy animatronics knew it perfectly. BB and BG nodded, went back to the main hall without being noticed. They hid, BB waved with his hand up and down as he looked at the ceiling. Mangle knew what it meant.

"Will you keep telling us senseless things, or will you just leave?" Freddy menaced. His pupils then lit up, as he muttered, "Before we make you leave."

No thinking twice. No time to react. Foxy growled and ran towards the two animatronics, but Mangle managed to stop him. He jumped down the ceiling, almost biting Foxy as he did so.

"Do- don't e- e- even dar-e-e." the mangled fox soughed threateningly.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the extra-short chapter. See, I'm not in the mood of writing right now... What happened? Oh, my folders with music, animations, photos and other personal things have been permanently deleted, so I lost almost everything I had T_T**


	27. Down The Rabbit Hole

"Listen, we don't want this to turn into another senseless fight." Toy Bonnie said weakly, slightly backing away with Toy Chica meanwhile Mangle prevented Foxy from attacking.

"Then you shouldn't have come here in first place." Freddy soughed darkly. It was wrong, the plan was thwarting. "I'm warning you. You should leave. _Now."_

Mangle snarled, threatening the animatronics. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica looked at each other. No matter how, they had to bring the old animatronics to the game area, let the Marionette and Golden Freddy solve things. It couldn't be so hard.

Couldn't it?

Mangle could already see the plan failing. And what he was seeing on his mind wasn't going to be much different in reality. Foxy, without any warning, sprinted towards Mangle. He had less than a second to dodge the already rampant fox, which, of course, was impossible for him. Foxy bit Mangle's snout with fury, eyes already blood-red.

"No, not again!" Toy Chica shouted, seeing the unavoidable failure of the plan. She tried to help Mangle, but Chica got in the way. She sharply rotated her body, her locked-up arm almost hitting Toy Chica right in the head. She was quick enough to dodge a direct hit, but not enough to dodge the wires. Sparks came out, but she was alright.

Meanwhile, the two little animatronics watched with fear. BG firmly hugged BB, whose eyes flew open. Immediately knowing what to do, they ran towards the three waiting animatronics.

"They're fighting! Do something!" BG yelled desperately.

Golden Freddy looked at the Marionette, who muttered, _"Not while I'm here." _

He began to float, looked at Golden Freddy and Toy Freddy. Nothing more, his worried yet decided look was enough. Change of plan. "Let's go." Toy Freddy basically translated the Marionette's expression.

"Stop this nonsense!" Toy Bonnie yelled.

Freddy shot him a death glare as he said, "For what? You yourselves have gotten into this, you yourselves will pay the consequences."

Freddy was losing it as well. All of them were already. Nothing was going as planned. It was a mess. It looked like there was no reasoning with the old animatronics. With a furious growl, Freddy grabbed Toy Bonnie's arm and shoved him inside the Parts/Service room.

"You won't bother us anymore." Freddy whispered, to then close the door with a hard slam. Noticing this, Toy Chica ran to help her friend, if it wasn't for Chica, who electrocuted her again.

"Oh no, you won't." she said darkly.

Toy Bonnie realized he was locked inside the room. And he realized something else. He looked behind him, and only saw darkness. If he was broken and locked there for so many time, he probably would lose his mind too.

"What have we done…" he muttered for himself. He stepped away from the door, looked at the surroundings. Walls, stains, metallic bars, a shelf and some random wires and screws on the floor. No one could stay there and not turn crazy. Toy Bonnie truly felt bad for the old animatronics. They did nothing wrong and they went through painful lies.

As he was thinking of it, two red dots lit up behind him. Toy Bonnie simply knew it. He closed his eyes, turned around, slowly opening them. Bonnie, hidden in the darkness, observed him.

"Why." Was all Toy Bonnie said. He wasn't afraid. Because he understood everything.

"Why _what." _Bonnie soughed as he came out the shadows. Toy Bonnie looked at the claw marks on his side, felt even worse. As the Marionette said, he didn't deserve it. Neither did any of the others.

"Why are you doing this? We can't you just understand the truth?"

"Truth?" Bonnie chuckled. "There's no truth here."

"Listen," Toy Bonnie slowly backed away, not showing fear yet. "I know Leigh lied to you, and he lied to us too. He told us you were the enemy, but I know that's not true."

"And why should I believe you?" Bonnie taunted. Toy Bonnie didn't reply immediately.

"Because now I understand what you've been through."

Bonnie's eyes flickered as he chuckled again. "You think you do, but you're _wrong._" He advanced. "We've been stuck here, even though we did nothing wrong. And for what? To be forgotten. And not only that, but you and your friends also took our parts. None of them knows what that feels like. But that's about to change for you."

Toy Bonnie looked behind as Bonnie spoke, noticing that he was trying to corner him again. He felt a shiver. He didn't know how he was going to successfully get out of there. His gaze came across the closed door. If he was fast enough, he could have a brief chance to escape.

But it almost seemed like Bonnie just read his counterpart's mind. In the small second Toy Bonnie tried to get away, Bonnie pinned him against the wall, glaring directly at him, daring him to try and escape.

"And you won't get away this time." Bonnie muttered coldly. Toy Bonnie's pupils dilated as he uselessly tried to fight against fear. With a quick look, he saw a bar placed on a shelf, just feet away from him.

"Think again, then." Toy Bonnie said, grabbing the bar and stabbing Bonnie on his side. He screamed and let Toy Bonnie go.

Backing away, he sighed, "So that's how you want it…" Both animatronics circled each other for a moment. Toy Bonnie then charged at Bonnie, who firmly grabbed the metallic bar, making his counterpart stop short on his track. Bonnie briefly laughed maliciously, before he spun around and threw Toy Bonnie against the wall, making him let go the bar.

He winced, taking hold of his now damaged arm. He closed his eyes, trying to fight against the pain. When he opened them, he only caught a glimpse of Bonnie about to stab him before his reflexes made him move away. The bar went through the wall, as Bonnie looked furiously at his counterpart.

"Why are you doing this?" Toy Bonnie exclaimed. "Can you not see that you won't solve anything this way?"

"You. _You_'re the reason of why I am like this now." Bonnie soughed, taking the bar out of the wall. "And you will pay for it."

"And then what?" Toy Bonnie kept insisting. He had the hope that Bonnie would somehow understand. "How will you solve all your other problems? You don't understand!"

"If I get rid of you, I won't need to care about anything else. You're my only problem. I have nothing to do with Leigh, or with your friends."

"I'm trying to help you!" Toy Bonnie cried out in a desperate attempt. No matter what he said, he couldn't make Bonnie change his mind.

Meanwhile, the Marionette and Golden Freddy were trying to get Foxy, Freddy and Chica to stop. Mangle managed to get back to the ceiling, distracting Foxy, who was the most dangerous threat. Toy Chica stood near Toy Freddy, who worriedly noticed the shock markings on her head and side.

"Are you alright?" he asked, hoping to hear a 'yes'. And that was exactly what he heard, as Toy Chica looked at him, weakly saying, "Yes, I'm fine."

"What… is happening… to you?" Golden Freddy sadly asked Freddy.

"Nothing. I am alright. I've never been better, in fact." Freddy said, a complete manic tone on his voice.

"_No, you're not alright." _The Marionette stopped floating, landing next to the golden bear. _"You need to calm down."_

"We are calmed down. All of us. Right, Chica?"

"Of course," Chica replied, her head twitching. "What makes you think we aren't alright?"

In that moment, Toy Chica remembered that she had to get Toy Bonnie out of Parts/Service. She quickly told it to Toy Freddy, who nodded. All the old animatronics were distracted. It was the perfect and only chance.

Toy Bonnie was trying to desperately get away from Bonnie, however it was to no avail. Bonnie threw the bar, which stabbed Toy Bonnie between his right foot and leg. With a pained scream, he fell down, leaning against the wall. He couldn't continue, his only chance was to give up and wait for what had to happen.

Bonnie advanced until he was just a few feet away from his downed counterpart. He chuckled, slowly raised the metallic bar, muttering, "Goodbye. _Forever." _


	28. There's Always An Understanding

Realizing Bonnie's impending action, Toy Bonnie tried to back away even more, even though it was useless to try it; with Bonnie in front of him and the wall behind, there was no chance of getting away.

His body trembled in horror, as Toy Bonnie desperately begged, "P-please, don't do this, you're making a mistake!"

He got no response. Bonnie stared directly at him, wanting to see the fear reflected on his eyes. Bonnie slightly reared back, raising the bar higher. Toy Bonnie's eyes widened. His only chance to get out of there alive was the occurrence of a miracle.

Which fortunately happened.

The brief moment Bonnie already struck down the bar and Toy Bonnie closed his eyes and tensed, Toy Freddy burst from the locked door and got in the way, forcing Bonnie to stab him in the side.

The bear screamed in pain, but his courageous action, which saved Toy Bonnie's life, was enough to make him forget about it.

"You'll never get tired, will you?" Toy Freddy mocked, eyes black.

"No. I won't give up. Not until that imposter is _destroyed_!" Bonnie yelled maniacally.

Toy Chica meanwhile stood with Toy Bonnie, who already got up, but couldn't stand correctly because of his damaged foot.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Toy Chica asked worriedly.

"I… I think so…" Toy Bonnie said weakly. "But… Why me? What did I do wrong?"

"It's not your fault, you know that." Toy Chica tried to make her friend regain confidence.

"I know… But-" He sighed. "Just look at this place. Look at it and tell me you wouldn't go crazy if you had to live here."

Toy Chica looked around, and even though there was some more light because of the open door, the darkness still remained. The room itself was sad, dark, lifeless. Toy Chica lowered her head, acknowledging that the old animatronics truly had reasons to be out of control. All of a sudden, and in the best possible moment, she looked where Toy Freddy and Bonnie were, only to see the iron bar being thrown at her and Toy Bonnie.

She gasped, "Get down!" Toy Bonnie reacted immediately, getting out of the way.

"Sorry to interrupt your little talk but I need some help here." Toy Freddy said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, and I'm not helping at all!" Toy Chica said sarcastically too, frowning in an annoyed way.

"And I'm sorry to bother your little talk, but he's trying to kill me and I'm alone!" Toy Bonnie yelled, keeping a distance between him and Bonnie.

"Why don't you stop this already? He hasn't done anything to you!" Toy Chica yelled in defense, staying with Toy Freddy between Toy Bonnie and Bonnie.

"Anything? Explain me how I am like this then." Bonnie said, menacingly.

"Because of Leigh." Toy Freddy said wearily. "How were we supposed to know you existed if we weren't even created? The fact that Leigh used your parts to make us doesn't mean we 'stole' them in purpose!"

"Nonsense." Bonnie countered in disinterest of what the bear was rightly saying. "I don't care what you try to do." He then looked at Toy Bonnie, muttering, "I won't let you get out of here _alive_."

"Try to get even close to him and you'll regret it." Toy Freddy took a proud, firm step, white pupils glowing. Toy Chica did the same, her eyes changing to black again. Toy Bonnie looked at his two friends, seeing how they were capable of doing anything just to protect him.

"Let's see if you're as reliant as your words are." Bonnie taunted. He picked back the metallic bar as Toy Freddy charged at him with an angered grunt. Bonnie tried to hit him with metal rod, but he stopped it with his hand. It was then when he noticed how strong Bonnie was, how his desire of destruction grew stronger. Bonnie sharply moved is arm down, the bar, that way, slashing Toy Freddy on his chest. Fortunately it was only a harmless scrape.

Toy Chica looked behind, motioned with her head towards the door, letting Toy Bonnie know he _had _to get out of there before it was too late. Bonnie, however, noticed him trying to get away. He again slashed Toy Freddy so he wouldn't stop him, furiously walked towards his counterpart.

Just outside, the Marionette still couldn't get Freddy and Chica to listen to him. Freddy's vision was blurry. He saw everything in black and grey colors, and a red outline around everything. He couldn't see what was in front of him, he couldn't recognize anyone, anything. Not even Chica or Foxy. But the Marionette knew what he had to do.

"_It wasn't your fault, Freddy."_ He said sadly, carefully floating towards the animatronic. "_You were forced to do all this."_ Freddy's pupils became normal and lit up again erratically. _"You'd never hurt them if you hadn't gone through all those lies. You'd never hurt me." _As the Marionette spoke, his words sad and pained but still with hope, Freddy's eyes became blue again. "_They aren't enemies._ _You all thought they shouldn't have arrived here and that they were a wrong choice, but they thought the same. And now they are trying to help you all. And I am trying to help you even more than them." _Freddy's eyes widened sadly. _"I'm right here, Freddy. It's me."_

Something then clicked inside Freddy's mind. Something he forgot long ago, even if it was something he shouldn't have forgotten. But almost as if he was being controlled by his inner rage, his pupils lit up again. However, the Marionette didn't give up just yet.

"_I'm your creator. I'm your savior."_

Freddy shook his head, almost like if he was fighting against something telling him to attack. He blinked a couple of times, closed his eyes, and as he opened them his irises were a sparkling blue again. In surprise and happiness, he muttered, "You…?"

Chica realized her mistake as well, as she listened thoroughly. Her head stopped twitching, her eyes stopped showing insanity.

"_That's it. I'm here." _The Marionette finally said joyfully, smiling widely. Mangle stopped keeping Foxy away, to look at the scene. They finally understood it. They understood that the Marionette wasn't an enemy, neither were the toy animatronics.

With a relieved smile, the Marionette looked at Foxy. Even though he was focusing on Mangle, he still listened. His eyes turned yellow again, his pupils round instead of slits. And between faint static and growls, he managed to say, "Yer… Back…"

As the door was partially closed, the animatronics inside the Parts/Service room weren't aware of the miracle that was happening just outside. Toy Freddy and Toy Chica were getting tired of trying to stop Bonnie, Toy Bonnie didn't know what to do anymore. Meanwhile Toy Freddy and Toy Chica tried to forget and fight against how dazed and tired they were, Bonnie approached Toy Bonnie from behind, completely unnoticed.

Toy Bonnie noticed this when he heard Bonnie's haunting click noise as his bare foot stepped on the floor, but he couldn't even turn around before Bonnie wrapped his hand around his mouth, forcing him close enough to make an escape impossible.

Toy Bonnie struggled to get free, but he couldn't fight against Bonnie's grip. Toy Freddy soon noticed it, went to try and help his friend, before Toy Chica put her hand in front of him with a tense, "No!"

"Try to come and help him, and I'll rip him apart." Bonnie threatened, making Toy Bonnie immediately stop scuffling, paralyzed fearfully. Toy Freddy didn't know how he was going to save his friend then. There was nothing to do. Toy Bonnie gave his partners a desperate look.


	29. Revenge, Sweet Revenge

Toy Freddy didn't know what to do. All he knew was that he wasn't about to lose his friend again. Toy Bonnie didn't dare to make a single move, he just looked at Toy Freddy and Toy Chica with the hope that they could do something to save him.

Toy Freddy took a step forth, about to try and do something for Toy Bonnie, before Bonnie said, "You better not try anything." He tightened his grip, making Toy Bonnie wince. "Or _else_."

Toy Freddy and Toy Chica looked at each other with worried expressions. They heard steps behind them, turned around, saw Freddy, Chica and Foxy there. They prepared for an attack, before the Marionette stopped them.

"_It's not necessary. They're fine now."_

Toy Freddy's eyes widened. He looked at his older version, who nodded. Freddy then looked at Bonnie, muttering, "Let him go."

Bonnie seemed confused after hearing Freddy. "And why should I?" he countered in disinterest.

"Because you're making an error, as we all did." Chica said softly.

"_Listen to me, Bonnie." _The Marionette said, getting in front of all the other animatronics. _"He did nothing wrong to you, and you both misunderstood each other." _

His words had something special on them. The old animatronics refused completely to listen to the toy animatronics, but however, they seemed to listen to every single word the Marionette said. _"Toy Bonnie understood what you have been through. And after everything you did to him, you should understand too." _

Bonnie loosened his grip for a moment. It was working with him too, but he still seemed to refuse to understand the truth. Toy Bonnie looked with hope at the Marionette, for he was the only one who could save him. "_I know you remember me, Bonnie. And I know you understand everything by now." _

"You are…?" Bonnie muttered in realization, his irises changing to white.

"_Exactly." _

Bonnie finally let Toy Bonnie go. He backed away, finally aware of his actions.

"It- It worked… You did it!" Toy Freddy said joyfully, almost unable to believe that the old animatronics finally understood everything. His eyes, as well as Toy Chica's, turned normal again.

"I- I can- n't b- believe- e it-t…" Mangle muttered in realization.

"_And now, have you got anything to say?" _the Marionette asked in general. It was about time for all the animatronics to apologize to each other.

"I think I exaggerated a little… Sorry…" Freddy said to his counterpart, who replied, "Me too… I'm mostly the one who should feel sorry."

"Hey, y'know… Sorry for the hand thing…" Toy Chica said to Chica, who replied, "And I'm sorry for the beak thing."

"F-forgive m- m- me… I d- did thing- gs I s- s- shouldn't- t have- e d- don- e." Mangle apologized to Foxy. Between soft growls, lowering his ears, he said, "I… be sorry… too."

Bonnie slowly looked at Toy Bonnie, who looked at the floor, still shaking. Bonnie looked away, muttering, "Sorry. You- you didn't deserve all those things… And you shouldn't have tried to convince me to see the truth, after all… I've done to you."

Toy Bonnie looked at him, slightly smiled, saying, "I'm sorry too. Maybe I deserved some of those things."

Freddy looked at BB. "And sorry for trying to attack you for no reason…"

BB nodded, letting the bear know that it was alright. BG hugged him, making him blush. He hugged her back. Golden Freddy and the Marionette looked at each other satisfied and smiled.

"Now, there's only one more thing to do." Freddy said mischievously. He looked at the entrance door, letting the rest know what he was thinking.

* * *

Leigh soon entered, whistling. But his whistling seemed to go on slow motion for a moment, when he saw all the animatronics staring at him.

"Uhh, what are you doing out here…?" he asked the old animatronics, who looked at him with disdain. Leigh looked at the toy animatronics. "Come on, get those things out of here."

"No." Toy Freddy said firmly.

"We are sick of you." Toy Bonnie said angrily. Even BB and BG were looking at Leigh with absolute hate.

"We are going to have a lot of fun, right guys?" Freddy asked the crew, and they all chuckled. Toy Bonnie's irises grew smaller, with fury that time. Toy Chica grabbed her beak, ripped it off, her eyes turning a deep black.

"W- what are you guys talking about…?" Leigh stuttered, laughing nervously. All the animatronics advanced towards him.

"I hate you." Freddy told him, his pupils lighting up.

And those were the last words Leigh heard.


	30. Souls Rest In Them

Morning was about to come. And the restaurant was close to the opening time. New problems came up, now that Leigh was dead.

"What are we going to do now?" Toy Chica asked Toy Freddy back in the show stage, rather worriedly. "We still have children to entertain, but there's no one to open!"

"I know, I know! Just let me think of something." Toy Freddy replied, clearly with a mess of things on his head.

"Why don't you forget about kids already?" Chica then said. "We all are happy and we shouldn't care about-"

"Chica, really, stop." Freddy stopped her. The animatronic chicken lowered her head and walked away, roaming around freely and without preoccupation for the first time in months.

"And also," Toy Chica added. "Who's going to fix us?"

She was right. She, along with Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie, were damaged and needed repair as fast as possible. As Toy Freddy was trying to figure out an answer, he noticed that Bonnie and Toy Bonnie were looking at the floor, thoughtfully.

After a long pause between them both, Toy Bonnie briefly looked at Bonnie and sighed. "Look, if you don't really want to be sorry for what you did… Just don't be. You don't need to. I know I'm the reason of why you were locked in that room, and I accept it."

Bonnie stood silently for a moment. "It's not like I can." He finally muttered. "There's no sorry for all the things I did to you. I know I went too far. You're the one who shouldn't apologize to me."

Toy Bonnie looked at the floor again. He still didn't know what to do. Toy Freddy looked at him with understanding reflected on his eyes. When he looked around again, he noticed that all the animatronics were submerged on their thoughts.

"Hey, doesn't the staff come somewhere around this hour?" Toy Chica then said in realization.

"I think so." Toy Freddy replied.

"Well then, let those open up. They'll know the rest later on..."

"Clever girl." Freddy chuckled. He looked at the clock. 9:00 PM. Half an hour and the rest of employees would come. "I think that's just enough time for us to tell you another little story."

The Marionette looked up, knowing that Freddy was actually talking to him. _"You want to?" _he asked the bear, who nodded. _"Fine. There's nothing to lose." _

"Tell them. They should… know the… real truth… about all this." Golden Freddy said, also acknowledging it was time to tell the toy animatronics about that special thing about their older versions.

"_Alright, then. This might be long, but you should listen thoroughly. It will help you understand the most important things._

_It was long ago, when the old animatronics were in a perfect state and could walk around. I was there too, but scrapped. Hidden around the building, I could see everything that happened. And I saw… that."_

The Marionette made a rather long pause, almost as if he didn't want to speak any further. Golden Freddy then looked down, quite sadly, making the toy animatronics think he had some dark secret in that story.

"_I saw one of the employees, fully dressed in purple, going to the backroom. I wanted to know what he was doing, and following him was probably the best thing I could have done. He stayed a long time inside the room, and I heard metallic sounds coming from there. When the man got out, he was wearing…"_

The Marionette made yet another pause, for the same reason.

"_A golden Freddy suit."_

The toy animatronics' eyes widened in surprise. BG hugged BB tightly, muttering, "I'm not liking this story." BB hugged her back, trying to calm her down.

"_It was almost time to close, and the man walked towards the dining area, where five innocent kids still played around while their parents were focused on other things. I looked briefly at the backroom, and saw an __endoskeleton sitting on a corner."_

"So that explains why he doesn't have an endoskeleton…" Toy Chica muttered, referring to Golden Freddy, who slightly nodded.

"_Still wondering what he was doing, I went to the dining area, and saw the kids following that imposter, who was leading them to the backroom. I hid behind a closet placed near the room, and from there I saw the kids joyfully entering. The man waited for them to go inside, and then slammed the door shut._

_In just a few seconds, I heard terrified screams coming from the inside. I wanted to do something, but I just couldn't. The door slowly opened again, and the man got out, without the suit, stained in blood."_

BG was so, in part, frightened by the story, that she hid behind BB, while Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie looked at each other worriedly, Mangle shivered and Toy Freddy looked at the old animatronics wide-eyed.

"_I looked at that man, I saw how he ran away while the other people weren't looking. And making sure no one could see me, I entered the backroom. I saw the horrible gaze of dead children lying on the floor, completely covered in blood. Just like that, I knew that I had to do something. I looked at the dining area from the room and caught a glimpse of the offline animatronics. And… that was the only thing I could do."_

"So… you- And that means they are-?" Toy Freddy stuttered. Freddy cleared out his mind, muttering, "The souls of those children rest in us since then."

Toy Freddy looked down sadly, so did the rest of toy animatronics. That story was the last piece of the puzzle. It was finally completed, and everything cleared out permanently.

"It's sad, but creepy at the same time…" BG muttered.


	31. Ending

The next day, various employees entered the restaurant, and were quite surprised to not find Leigh there.

"Where is Leigh? He's supposed to arrive much earlier than us!" one of the men protested.

"Maybe he forgot to come." another one of them joked.

"Well, we will have to arrange things ourselves." a last one said calmly, walking past the show stage where the toy animatronics stood idly, pretending to be doing nothing. The man stopped, looked at the robots.

"Huh, guys…" he muttered. "Why are the animatronics broken?"

Three employees ran to his side, noticing that all the toy animatronics had gashes and markings from the last fight. One of the men scratched the back of his head as he asked, "How did this happen…?"

"I don't know, but one thing I know is that we can't open today." one of them said firmly.

"And why not?" another man coming from the office asked, bewildered. The guy who spoke looked at him with an 'are-you-kidding' expression before coolly replying, "Because they're broken."

"Ugh, great."

After an hour, the employees left, leaving the animatronics alone. Toy Freddy looked at his sides, sighed in relief. "Good thing we aren't going to do anything today." he said for himself.

"Those guys were exaggerating a lot." Toy Bonnie giggled. "We aren't _so_ broken."

"So what now?" a voice asked from far away. Freddy walked out the Parts/Service room, awaited to hear something to do.

"Isn't the nigh guard coming tonight?" Toy Chica asked in realization. Freddy's eyes widened.

"Night guard you say?" he said mischievously. "Perfect."

"Hey, where are the others?" Toy Bonnie then asked.

"Trying to help Foxy speak again." Freddy replied. He turned around as he asked, "Are you coming?"

The toy animatronics looked at each other, nodded, followed Freddy. They looked at the ceiling when they heard metallic sounds, noticing that Mangle was out.

"I- Im go- ing wit-th you- u."

When they entered the room, they saw Bonnie staring at the wall and Chica next to Foxy, trying to talk again.

"Come on, I know you can do it!" she encouraged the fox, who shook his head as he snorted.

"I… Will… Talk – " he managed to say between growls and static.

"Come on, you can do it, I know you can." Freddy muttered, hope reflected on his eyes.

"I will – talk – " Foxy repeated, words sounding much more fluent, with more reliance, and the growls disappearing. And something then seemed to click inside him as his eyes went wide.

Bonnie turned around when he heard that brief click. All the animatronics had expectant expressions. Foxy blinked a couple of times, shook his head again. Freddy took a step forth.

"So?"

"So what." Foxy deadpanned. And like that, his expression, as well as Freddy's, turned into a surprised one.

"Y- you're talking… You're talking!" Chica shouted joyfully.

"I be talkin'… I- really- " Foxy muttered, unable to believe that he could finally speak again. Mangle smiled, feeling a great happiness that moment.

Night came. The toy animatronics were back on the stage, the old animatronics were talking to Foxy after so long without hearing him, BB and BG were walking around, the Marionette was on his box and Golden Freddy was nowhere to be found. It seemed like a normal night, when the main door opened. BB immediately occupied his spot, and it was that moment when BG realized she didn't know where to go.

"Where do I go?" she yelled nervously.

"Hide under the desk of the office!" Toy Freddy urged her. She nodded, ran towards the office. The one who entered was the new night guard. He was a tall man with short, brown hair, green eyes, pale skin and a narrow build. He wore a black shirt reading 'SECURITY' written in white letters in the middle.

As he slowly walked past the stage, Toy Freddy looked at him, confused, but dissimulated. When the man was already in the office, the bear muttered, "Doesn't that guy give you a strange feeling?"

"If you mean that I have an urge to get rid of him, yes." Toy Bonnie muttered back. The toy animatronics were tied to criminal databases. And that meant the night guard wasn't precisely a good guy. "What should we do?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Give him a little surprise." Toy Freddy said mischievously.

The night guard looked at the cameras in the monitor, BG spying his every movement. The man went wide-eyed when he saw all the toy animatronics off stage.

"Huh?" he stuttered. He found Toy Freddy in the game area, Toy Bonnie in party room 3 and Toy Chica in the main hall, beakless and eyeless. "What on Earth…" the guard managed to mutter.

He saw Mangle on the prize corner later on as he proceeded to wind up the music box. "What is that thing… What is going on here?!"

For more surprises, he found the Parts/Service room empty. Freddy was in the main hall, but Toy Chica wasn't anymore. The guard found out she moved to party room 4. Toy Bonnie also moved, to party room 1, about to enter the vent. Toy Freddy was still in the game area, along with Mangle. BB was gone from there.

The man started to sweat. He illuminated the hallway, found Foxy and Bonnie staring at him just from the outside. "What the…!" he yelled.

"Hi." BB called from somewhere around the pizzeria, trying to startle the night guard, who frantically looked around. He already made three huge mistakes: he wasn't winding up the music box, he didn't put the mask on and he didn't flash the light at Foxy, something the hated so much.

The chime of the music box suddenly changed. The man checked the prize corner camera, noticed that Golden Freddy's endoskeleton was out of the box. And the Marionette was loose. In the meanwhile, BG peeked out from under the desk, letting the guard have a chance to see her. Toy Bonnie was already on the vent's blind spot, patiently waiting. Toy Chica was doing the same. Chica was meanwhile in party room 1.

The guard looked behind for a brief moment, and it was enough. Foxy approached, and as soon as the man looked at front, he lunged.

The next day, the animatronics were reunited in the game area.

"You quite have some experience on getting night guards, you know?" Toy Freddy told the old animatronics.

"It's not the first time we do it, anyways." Freddy boasted, crossing his arms.

"Y-you re- really ga- gave that- t gu-y-y a h- heart at-ttack, di- didn't yo-u-u?" Mangle told Foxy, who responded with a shot chuckle.

"_You could have let me get him." _the Marionette said, not seriously, but rather jokingly. _ "So he learns to not forget about me." _

"We all work well together." Toy Bonnie realized out loud. "Just think of all the things we were missing."

"You really have a way to look at the positive side of things." Bonnie said lowly. He looked at his counterpart. "That's what makes me appreciate you more."

Toy Bonnie smiled at him.

From then on, everything was fine. The toy animatronics were repaired. Every night, all the animatronics walked around and formed an unbreakable bond with each other. Their friendship couldn't be broken, no matter what. BB and BG were the best friends. Chica and Toy Chica always talked about girl things. Toy Bonnie and Bonnie appreciated each other like brothers with time. Mangle and Foxy worked together in perfect unison. Toy Freddy and Freddy became inseparable buddies. Both the Marionette and Golden Freddy felt in home again.

Everything was alright. They all were a family again.

One night, Freddy and Toy Freddy were alone in the game area while the rest were walking around. "I'm so glad everything is fine again…" Toy Freddy said. He walked towards his older version. "Promise me we will always stay this way."

Freddy managed out a smile.

"Forever."

* * *

**A/N: And this is it. Oh, I really didn't want this to end. I hope you all liked it! **

**Oh my God, 100+ reviews/favs/follows. I wasn't expecting anything close to that. I mean, I was expecting to get at least 30 or 40 favs. You all really made me happy :') I really am glad you all liked and loved this story so much. I don't consider myself a good writer at all, but you just manage to change my mind. Each day I get new reviews/favs/follows I just have an urge to smile. It means a lot to me! **

**Oh!**

**But did you think this was the _actual _ending? Well, no! FNaF3 is on its way, and it seems to be a sequel to FNaF 2. Which means... Ya, this story will have a sequel! As it's so popular, I decided to continue it. Who knows what will happen now. **

**So this is all I needed to say. Thank you all for your support, and see you next time! ;)**


End file.
